


Body and Blood

by beanguni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priests, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanguni/pseuds/beanguni
Summary: The demon Sanghyuk and the seduction spirit Hakyeon were chosen to represent their masters, the rulers of hell, in this year's Body and Blood Contest, the oldest recorded competition in the underworld's history. Their challenge will be to tempt and break Hongbin, an innocent human priest whose purpose on earth is to serve the Highest.Let the best one win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these end of the year performances broke me..........
> 
> OKAY HERE IS A WARNING: this is not related to ANY specific religion, you can notice I mixed different terms from different religions specifically to avoid offending anyone
> 
> happy 2019 peeps

Hakyeon lifted his chin up and walked from the line of candidates to the middle of the coliseum, keeping his confident smile on as he reveled in the cheers, waving at the audience. He had finally been selected to represent his master in the Contest after centuries of offering himself, it had been his dream from the time he was only a few decades old. For him, there could be no greater honor.

As the buzzing stopped the presenter laughed. “That’s been a long time coming, hasn't it?” he said and Hakyeon huffed an amused laugh, nodding.

It _had_ been a long time coming. It took 3 tournaments for his name to be drawn, and in those 3 centuries, he had become the crowd’s favorite, the whole Valley of Perdition had been making offerings to the Tempter to bring Hakyeon luck.

“Hakyeon, you may stand on the side as I draw the name of the Isle of Night representative.” The announcer motioned to a spot he should wait in.

“Sure, darling,” Hakyeon said with an alluring tone and smirked, making the demon audibly swallow dry, the sound heard by the whole arena due to the amplification curse he was using.

The crowd laughed as Hakyeon took his spot, all the eyes in the place following him, trapped for a moment in the way his body moved. Seducing Spirits could have that effect on others.

The presenter began the second revealing ritual by taking the dagger carefully by its rubber handle and holding it up high, showing it to the audience, who had fallen silent in anticipation to find out who would be going up against Hakyeon. He then pressed the silver blade across his finger and slit the skin in a swift move, smoke starting to rise from the metal at the moment the first drop of blood touched it, white and thick.

The man quickly began to draw a sigil in the air, the smoke turning red and emitting light when he finished, starting to shift into something else. The lines of the smoke sigil turned into symbols, letters, until they became a name.

Once again, the crowd cheered wildly the presenter’s voice echoed in the place, “this century's representative of the Bearer of Darkness in the Body and Blood Contest is Han Sangyuk!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Hakyeon muttered under his breath as the crowd once again broke into loud cheers.

Sanghyuk came forward with the biggest grin Hakyeon had ever seen on him, and that bastard smiled _a lot_. He sent kisses to the audience and waved, bowing to different sessions as he made his way to the center.

The last person Sanghyuk looked at was Hakyeon, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he blinked to his opponent. Hakyeon turned his eyes so far back he thought they would make their way around, watching the demon send yet another kiss to the audience, making someone in the first row swoon.

Sanghyuk threw an arm around the presenter and the man laughed. “I guess we know this will be a Contest to remember.”

“Oh, you can count on it,” Sanghyuk said, still waving at the audience as he spoke. “Hakyeon and I are good friends, so that will make it that more exciting.”

Hakyeon had to hold himself from cackling at the statement. He and Sanghyuk, _friends_. That demon was too full of himself for someone who wasn’t even a millennium old yet.

“Shall we know what this year’s challenge is?” the presenter asked and the crowd clapped.

The man grabbed the silver dagger again, doing it as before, but that time drawing a different sigil. The smoke didn’t change color that time, it remained white as it spread, moving images appearing on it as if they were being projected.

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon focused completely as the images took shape. A high mountain, green trees covering the surface and on top of it, a building made of stone, a place of worship, isolated from the city.

The image changed and suddenly they were inside the building, people kneeling on the floor with their hands pressed together and their heads bowed low, whispering prayers.

The image started to get closer to the humans until they focused on one, face hidden behind his hands and eyes shut so tight as he prayed it looked like he had never focused on anything else more. When he was done he lowered his hand, murmuring an amen as he opened his eyes.

He looked young, maybe in his mid-twenties and had a very remarkable face, handsome to say the least. His eyes round and sparkling with moved tears, skin pale as if it had never seen the sun, jawline square and defined, but that did not interfere with his soft image.

Hakyeon noticed what he was wearing, a black fitted shirt and pants, covered by a black cloak that only left his head and hands exposed. Whatever that religion was, it was very conservative, it left no more skin than necessary on the show.

The young man rose to his feet and bowed his head in submission as he waited for someone to draw a symbol on his forehead, then giving a smile, wide and emotional, a deep dimple appearing on his cheek.

Suddenly the image faded and the smoke dissipated, the presenter’s voice heard again, “that is Lee Hongbin, a priest that has just finished his training. He was raised by his grandmother, homeschooled and lived in that monastery most his life.” Sanghyuk smirked, he liked where that was going. “His soul is almost untainted, pure, and also is his sin count.

“You may choose what part you will be playing once you disguise and infiltrate in that place, but considering your nature, the challenge will be to either darken his soul,” he pointed to Sanghyuk, the demon, “or drink from his sin,” he pointed to Hakyeon, the seduction spirit.

Hakyeon smiled. “Catches are?” he asked, knowing there were always some, the contest would be no fun without it.

The presenter laughed. “Catches are, Hakyeon, you cannot use _any_ of your tempting magic to make Hongbin want to sin, you’ll rely on your seduction abilities only,” he said and Hakyeon almost scoffed. That wasn’t a problem, he found making his victims want him without manipulating their desires was much more rewarding anyway. “Sanghyuk, your catch is you can’t possess the human to make him more prone to darkness, as you also cannot perform rituals to distort his reality. If he darkens, he knows exactly he’s going down that path. Are we clear?”

When they both nodded, the crowd cheered. Let the Contest begin.

\--

Hakyeon took a look at Sanghyuk and exploded in laughter. “Oh my, demon, what is that supposed to be?”

Sanghyuk patted his hands on his new clothes. Black, way too heavy and covered himself up to the neck. He furrowed his brows, put his hands together and spoke in a low voice as if he was an insecure boy, “I’m transferring from another monastery, I hope father Hongbin takes care of me.”

Hakyeon crossed his arms over his chest. “Congratulations, that sucked. You don’t look innocent at all in that form, Sanghyuk, you look like the face of sin.”

The demon frowned and sighed, slumping his shoulders. He used one of his sharp nails to dig into his skin, using the blood to power his magic.

It was like Hakyeon was staring at the same exact creature and a totally different one at the same time. Suddenly Sanghyuk had a slightly wider and flatter nose, the round tip making him look cute. His lips were also thinner and rounder, and his dirty blonde hair had become black and very short, making him look like a baby.

“Better,” Hakyeon complimented against his better judgment.

Sanghyuk nodded to his opponent, seemingly just noticing what he was wearing. “And you, what are you?”

Hakyeon smiled, turning around on his spot to show off his own disguise. He had black skinny jeans on that looked practically glued to his body, a see-through black shirt and was obviously wearing makeup, the lash line thick with eyeliner and lips tainted red in the center. “Lost child, my religious family forced me to be here to save my soul.”

Sanghyuk laughed. “Nice. Let the best one win, then.”

\--

It seemed unfair to Hakyeon that Hongbin had seemingly adopted Sanghyuk when he hadn’t yet even acknowledged his existence.

Sanghyuk hadn’t tried anything yet, just building his relationship and trust with Hongbin, who seemed to adore the ‘younger’ to pieces.

Two weeks passed and Sanghyuk decided it was the time to start working.

“Father?” Sanghyuk called and when Hongbin heard his voice, his smile grew.

“Hello, Sanghyuk. Didn’t see you at all today, where have you been?” Hongbin asked, patting his pupil on the arm.

“I’ve been studying the word,” Sanghyuk lied and Hongbin smiled sweetly, proudly. “There was something I was wondering if you could help me with.”

“Anything. What do you need?”

Sanghyuk looked around, they were inside the temple, the only place in the monastery that made the demon want to crawl out of his own skin, where there were always people praying. Their faith in the Highest made his blood feel like sparkly water inside his veins.

“Do you mind following me to my room? My books are there,” Sanghyuk said and Hongbin looked confused at first, but agreed.

Hongbin followed Sanghyuk through the long halls until they reached his room, the demon closing the door and taking off the heavy cloak from around his neck after, placing it on his bed. Sanghyuk was perpetually hot and uncomfortable in those clothes, made him hate conservatism even more, he missed hell.

Sanghyuk shook off his annoyance and put back his character on. “My great grandfather left me this book when he died and my mother gave it to me before I came here. I started reading it and, father, I’m so conflicted.” He faked nervousness. “I came to you because I know you wouldn’t judge me.”

Hongbin shook his head. “I wouldn’t. Tell me about the book.”

Sanghyuk then began his speech. “The Highest commands we give ourselves, body and blood, for we belong to Her ever since we were born,” he tried to sound sincere, ignoring how he much he also hated that particular religion. He had served it before he fell.

Hongbin nodded. “Humans are a result of Her mercy. She puts us in this world already filled with sin, knowing that if we’re away from Her, we’ll darken. She trusts us not to cave to our true nature for her, that’s when we deserve her love, because She knows She owns us.”

Sanghyuk held himself from laughing. “Right. But this book, father- please don’t think ill of me, but I saw a new kind of love.”

Hongbin frowned. “What?”

Sanghyuk sat by the human’s side, showing him the book that made him fall from grace, that showed him where he truly should be. The Bearer of Darkness’ scripture.

Hongbin didn’t recognize it, he had been kept from anything other than the Highest’s words ever since he was born. And that would be the exact reason for his downfall.

“In this book, love is undeniable freedom. We are the owners of ourselves,” Sanghyuk said. No lies yet.

Hongbin spoke with a soft voice, “but if we do not serve and submit to someone, why would the benevolent being love us?”

“Because they accept who we truly are. You told me yourself, the Highest puts us in this world full of sin, yes?” Hongbin nodded. “Why would She want us to go against our true nature?”

“Because that is how we show gratitude, Sanghyuk,” he said kindly, patiently.

“But father, have you ever suffered from going against your own wants and needs? From not having the freedom to be who you are?” Sanghyuk said, knowing that he had, the demon felt the exact same when he was an angel.

Hongbin thought back to his life, all the times he was told he couldn’t question his religion or otherwise it would risk him losing the love of the Highest. The Highest was good and kind and righteous, but Hongbin had to deserve her love, prove himself to Her constantly or else She would abandon him. He didn’t want to be abandoned.

But could that be a being that would love him if he was himself? Sinful, dirty?

“I have,” Hongbin reluctantly agreed.

“So would the Highest want us to suffer? To plot our pain from the time we were born?” Sanghyuk questioned.

Hongbin frowned. “No.”

“So how come She asks us to do something that would hurt us?” Sanghyuk felt the doubt being planted in Hongbin’s mind and he could swear he shivered at how good that was.

“That’s not the point, Sanghyuk, the point is we need to do whatever it takes to deserve Her love for She created us,” he reproduced what he’d heard many times before. Do whatever it takes for Her, She created him, he owed Her everything.

Sanghyuk showed him the book. “He would love us for who we are, sinful or not. No pain-” _Lie._ “No catch.” _Big lie._

Hongbin chuckled. “That can’t be, Sanghyuk, that’s a fairy tale.”

Sanghyuk made his face flush, forcing the blood to collect at his cheek. “But, father, I p-prayed to it.”

Hongbin gasped. “Sanghyuk!” he reprimanded. The demon lowered his head in shame.

“And I felt it,” Sanghyuk completed.

Hongbin’s eyes widened. “You felt what?”

Sanghyuk prepared to pour out his lies. “The acceptance. The way I don’t need to prove myself to deserve the love, that I don’t need to be punished for wanting to sin, that’s how I was made. I’ll still be holy.”

“Oh, dearest, there is no such thing,” Hongbin said, brushing his hand on the other’s back.

Sanghyuk then took a deep breath, almost too long. “Then, see for yourself, father,” he reached his hand, and on it, was the scripture.

Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t sure why. It was just a book, but he still felt he was doing something wrong. “I can’t question, Sanghyuk,” he said, eyes not able to leave the black cover. So simple, yet so tempting.

However, Sanghyuk felt his curiosity, the human wanted to look through it. “It’s just a book, father,” he said softly, but still Hongbin didn’t move, so he used another strategy. “Please, for me. I'm so confused, I need guidance. Please.” He looked deep into the human’s eyes. _Take it._

Hongbin felt his mouth drying as he reached out to the mysterious book, the one that had so many wonderful promises. To be accepted, to be heard, to be _free_.

“Okay, Sanghyuk, for you.”

\--

Sanghyuk was so excited he couldn’t contain himself, doing small dance moves as he walked into his room.

Hakyeon was lying on his bed and his expression turned into a frown. “Who said you can lay in my bed, spirit?”

The older glanced at him, uninterested, before turning his attention back to his book. “I don’t need your permission to do anything, demonchild.”

Sanghyuk huffed. “These old people are so disrespectful these days, did someone stole your soup, grandpa?”

Hakyeon turned to glare at him, eyes turning red. Sanghyuk just laughed. “Why are you being extra annoying today, may I ask?”

Sanghyuk smiled and walked to his bed, pushing a complaining Hakyeon away from him with his foot before he sat down. “Guess who just read the entire Darkness Scripture.”

Hakyeon put his book down. “He didn’t,” he said at the same time Sanghyuk said ‘he did’. “Why would he do that?”

Sanghyuk smiled wider and Hakyeon wanted to shove something in his mouth to make it disappear. “A week ago his favorite priest in training told him all about how he saw in a book that people could be accepted and loved for who they are with no catch. I gave it to him and he had been staring at it in his room every night, but he’s human, so of course he ended up reading it.”

Hakyeon squeezed in between his eyes. “He read the whole thing?” Sanghyuk nodded, still smiling and it made Hakyeon think about what could he shove in his mouth. “What did he think about the last chapter?”

Sanghyuk’s smile shifted to something playful. “The punishing chapter? I just ripped that one out, when I darken him he can read it.”

Hakyeon snorted. “You won’t, I’ll make him sin first.”

Sanghyuk laughed loudly, throwing his head back and Hakyeon gritted his teeth. “I made him read the fucking hell testament, he’s already seduced by darkness. What progress have you made?”

Hakyeon frowned. He had no answer to that, he’d made no progress yet. He needed to make a move.

\--

“Excuse me, father Hongbin,” Hakyeon said nudging at his arm.

Hongbin turned his head from Sanghyuk to look at him. “Oh, Hakyeon. Hello.”

Hakyeon smiled, tilting his head so his neck was slightly on the show. “I was wondering if I could talk to you alone,” he said, glancing to Sanghyuk in front of him.

The demon narrowed his eyes at the spirit. “Of course, is there anything I can help you with?” Hongbin asked.

Hakyeon nodded. “I need to- confess,” he said reluctantly and Sanghyuk could help but snort. When Hongbin turned to glare at him the demon faked a coughing fit to cover it up.

Hongbin turned back to Hakyeon. “That’s great, Hakyeon. We all have been waiting for you to approach one of us, you hardly made any progress since you got here.”

The spirit sighed. “I was not ready, but now I think I might be. I’ve been watching you preach ever since I got here. You’re- you’re my favorite priest, I think I would be comfortable talking to you.”

Hongbin grinned at the statement and, goodness, he was so beautiful. Almost made the spirit feel bad for manipulating him so much for the sake of a competition. Almost.

“Yes, I’ve noticed, you’re in the third row and you stay till the end. I’m always glad to see you.”

Hakyeon almost broke character and celebrated right then when he got confirmation he had caught Hongbin’s eye. The revealing outfits and the seductive smirks did get his attention, the spirit hadn’t just imagined it.

Hakyeon didn’t know, however, how much he’d been affecting Hongbin. The poor human had never been in contact for so long with someone who was truly so maddening sensual. The way Hakyeon walked into a room attracted attention, he moved so fluidly, so gracefully, his hips swayed in a way that made the priest swallow dry a few times. Then beg the Highest for forgiveness for even looking.

“So, will you hear my confession?” Hakyeon asked.

Hongbin nodded immediately. “Of course Hakyeon, we can go right now if you’d like.”

Hakyeon smiled. “I’d love to.”

Hongbin patted Sanghyuk on the back as a goodbye as he led the way to the confessionary. The spirit stuck his tongue out at his opponent and the demon flipped him off, looking around after to see if anyone had caught it.

On the way, Hakyeon thanked him for his kindness and Hongbin had reassured him, saying he was proud for him having come forward.

As the spirit sat in the wood chair of the confessionary, staring at the screen that separated him and Hongbin, he began the trickiest part of his plan.

“I’ve never confessed before,” Hakyeon said.

“That’s okay, it’s never too late to do it for the first time. I’ll guide you. So, you have any idea of how to start?”

“Bless me father, for I have sinned,” Hakyeon said, knowing.

“Tell me your sins.” Hongbin nodded, satisfied.

Hakyeon leaned back on his chair, completely relaxed as he faked a nervous voice. “Father, I don’t know how to say this,” he stumbled on his own words. “I’m scared of what you’ll think of me.”

Hongbin smiled and shook his head, even if the other couldn’t see him. “I won’t judge you, I’m here just to listen to you and decide on a penance to lead you to the forgiveness you want. I’m proud of you for coming to me, Hakyeon, you can do this,” he said with a soft voice, encouraging.

Hakyeon made a strategic pause, letting Hongbin hear his breathing for a moment before he spoke again, “I’ve had a- dream. I’ve had a dream, father, a sinful one, promiscuous, and ever since then I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Go on, tell me.”

Hakyeon held in a smile, forcing a frown. “But father, you- you were in it.” Hongbin felt his cheeks warm and Hakyeon could heart the human’s heart racing. “That’s why I needed to tell _you_. If I’m embracing my change, I need to face the worst of my sins.” Hongbin didn’t reply. “I’m ashamed of myself, but you told me this is the way to be forgiven and move on. Right?”

Hongbin swallowed dry, ears burning. “Right.”

Hakyeon sighed deeply, eyes staring at the wood separating the two as if he could see Hongbin with his own two eyes, and somehow, the younger could feel it. “So, even if you’re in it, should I still tell you?”

“I need to know to give the penance.”

“But in this dream, you and I were intimate, father. Do I still have to tell it?”

Hongbin pursued his lips. “I’m afraid so.”

Hakyeon smiled, he knew Hongbin truly didn’t have to know that. He wanted to. “The dream started on the temple on a night after you finished preaching. I stayed behind to help you and we ended up being alone in the Highest house, just you and I.” Hongbin’s heart raced further and the spirit started to feel his sinful thoughts. “As we were fixing the sanctuary I bumped into you and I- I slid my hand under your sacred robes, father, I’m so filthy.” Hakyeon felt the spike of arousal in Hongbin, faint. Little did he know that’s all a seduction spirit needs, an open door.

The spirit delved into it like a shark that just smelled blood and smiled when he knew what Hongbin wanted, what the flesh wanted.

“When my hand went in between your legs and found your cock-” Hongbin’s breathing caught with surprise over the use of that language in a temple, but he truly had no idea of what was coming. “It was so hard and wet, father, I just couldn’t help to start moving my hand up and down, touching you as you moaned loud for me, in Her house. So wrong, father, so forbidden.” Hakyeon heard Hongbin’s breathing fastening, he could smell the arousal getting stronger. “But I’m such a slut that I couldn’t stop myself, I wanted to taste you, to have my mouth stretched around your pretty cock. I got on my knees and I looked into your eyes as I let you fuck my mouth, fast, deep and it was so good, father, so wrong, but so good.”

Hongbin swallowed dry and was horrified at himself when he felt a hardness between his legs, his imagination taking him to the scene, Hakyeon on his knees for him, sucking him. The spirit couldn’t help but smile, Hongbin was getting warm, smelling like sex and it was delicious.

“You tasted amazing, father, and when you came into my mouth I swallowed every drop of it,” Hakyeon said in a breathy tone, seductive, enticing, and it traveled through the younger’s body until it found the hardness between his thighs. “I can’t stop thinking about it, the way you felt on my tongue, how heavy you were on my hand, how hot your cum was down my throat, I’m aching just thinking about it.”

Hongbin’s hands trembled and he held the testament tight between his fingers, telling himself to focus.

“Is that all?” Hongbin’s voice broke and Hakyeon opened the biggest grin, satisfied.

“No, father,” Hakyeon admitted.

Hongbin almost cursed, not sure of how much of that he could take, his mind was already taking him to dangerous, sinful places.

“So, tell me,” Hongbin encouraged, taking a deep breath and asking the Highest to give him strength.

“I want forgiveness for the fact that every time I see you I sin, I lust. I keep imagining how would you look on your hands and knees for me,” Hakyeon edged himself on his seat, speaking closer to the screen, wanting Hongbin to feel like he’s whispering in his ear. “How tight you would feel around my cock, how my skin would feel sliding against yours, how would it feel to fuck your-”

“Stop!” Hongbin said. Surprisingly it had not been at the other, but at himself, his hands squeezing the hardness between his legs without his permission. He moved the hand to the testament again and immediately felt dirty for it. “I- I think I can give your penance now,” he said.

Hakyeon took a deep breath and he could smell the wetness in Hongbin’s pants, he could sense his sinful thoughts. Oh, Hongbin. Sweet, innocent, not-so-pure-anymore Hongbin.

“Please, punish me, father,” Hakyeon chose his words carefully. Hongbin shivered.

“You will say the Prayer of Adoration every night before you lay down and get up in the morning for the next week,” Hongbin murmured, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Is that all?”

“Yes. Now you say the Act of Contrition,” Hongbin coached, trying to keep his mind grounded when the other had already managed to get so deep under his skin.

Hakyeon chuckled. “I don’t know the Act of Contrition, father,” he said, still leaning closer to the screen, enjoying how Hongbin smelled of sin. He’d waited so long for that.

“You can just repeat after me.” _Hakyeon’s hand sliding under his robes, running up his thigh._ “Oh Queen of the Promised Land, I am sorry for my sins because I have offended You,” Hongbin focused on the prayer, that at that point would serve as much to Hakyeon as it would to him. The spirit repeated, feeling a slight tingle on his skin as he did so, Hongbin’s strong faith affecting him some. “I know I should love You above all things. Help me to do penance, to do better, and to avoid anything that might lead me to sin.” _Hakyeon’s mouth around him, his eyes staring up at him-_

Hakyeon smiled when he felt the human’s new rush of arousal. “I don’t want to avoid you, father.”

Hongbin’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he stumbled on his own words, “I didn’t- you- you don’t have to, you just need to try to distance yourself from those thoughts.”

“Alright, I understand. Is the prayer done?” Hakyeon asked.

Hongbin straightened his posture, ignoring the sweat that was running down his back. “Now you say amen,” he coached.

Hakyeon repeated and Hongbin told him he could leave, which he did, ever so proud, hoping to run into Sanghyuk on his way just so the demon could see the smile on his face.

Hongbin left the confessionary repeating prayers to himself, asking his Goddess for forgiveness for his sins and comforting himself in the familiar warmth his faith brought him. He managed to get through the rest of the day, when the thoughts would crawl back, he would murmur another prayer to push them away.

However, when night came and the priest was in bed, in the silence of his room, he found there was no prayer strong enough to overpower his dirty thoughts. Hakyeon was such a beautiful man, his body made for sin and he always made sure to keep it on the show, his lips- oh, Hakyeon’s lips.

Hongbin grunted when the image came back to him, Hakyeon’s knees on the ground, his hands wrapped around the older’s hair as he- _No._ Hongbin couldn’t let himself get controlled by his thoughts.

The human turned to the side and was startled to see someone standing on the corner of the room. He sat up immediately, his heart doing a flip on his chest.

“H-Hakyeon? What are you doing here? You can’t be here,” Hongbin said.

The spirit chuckled. “Do you think I’m really here, father?”

Hongbin rubbed his eyes strongly and when his hands fell from his face Hakyeon was standing very close to him, towering over him and his heart rate spiked.

“I- is this a dream?” Hongbin asked.

“Yes, Hongbin, you’re dreaming,” Hakyeon lied.

“Oh, no,” Hongbin whined, disappointed at himself. “My imagination got the best of me, I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

Hakyeon smiled and shook his head. “We don’t have control of our dreams, father, it’s okay.”

Hongbin sighed. “I suppose so, but please, I need you to leave.”

The spirit tipped his head and pouted. “But, father, I came here to show you something.”

“What?”

Hongbin swallowed dry when Hakyeon leaned his body towards him and reached out a hand, placing it on his knee. Hongbin whined at the contact and Hakyeon ran his hand up his thigh slowly, listening to the human’s ragged breathing as he looked into his eyes.

“What real pleasure feels like,” Hakyeon said and Hongbin gasped.

“No, we can’t,” Hongbin murmured shaking his head and immediately the spirit’s hand retrieved. Without Hongbin’s consent, he couldn’t touch him, that was how he worked.

Hakyeon smiled patiently, lowering himself to whisper in the other’s ear, close enough that he would feel the warm breath. “This is your dream, no one can hear us, no one will know,” he said and Hongbin gulped. “Don’t you want me to touch you, father? To get on my knees for you, to feel my tongue on your cock? Don’t you want me?”

“But, my vows-”

“This is a dream. No one will know, Hongbin,” Hakyeon said seductively in his ear and the younger took a deep breath. “You just need to say you want me. Say you want this.” _Give me permission, consent._ “Say it and I’ll make you feel good, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. If you want it, say it.”

“Yes, I want this,” Hongbin said in a breath before his conscience forbade him to. As soon as he finished, Hakyeon’s hands were back on his thigh, fingers crawling up and he just caved, opening his legs for the spirit.

Hakyeon stood up again and looked down on Hongbin, legs spread, cheeks flushed and heart pounding, waiting for him. The spirit slowly lowered himself on his knees and Hongbin’s breathing caught at the sight, dirty, just like he’d been imagining and his face heat up in anticipation.

Hakyeon brought his face close to the other’s crotch and looked up, Hongbin had his mouth gaped and his fingers squeezing the sheets so tight they were turning white. The spirit’s hands slid up Hongbin’s thighs until they reached the elastic of his shorts and Hongbin was almost scared of himself when he lifted his hips up so that Hakyeon could pull them down.

“You’re being so good, Hongbin, so good,” Hakyeon said and he could feel the way the praise spiked the human’s temperature, a new wave of desire going through him. Oh, father likes to be praised, then.

Hakyeon parted his lips and kissed the other’s length through his underwear, making Hongbin whine pitifully in his throat.

“I can’t wait to have you in my mouth, father,” Hakyeon murmured against the cotton and Hongbin squeezed his fingers tighter. “Do you want it too, Hongbin? Do you want me to suck you until you come in my mouth?”

“I’ve- no one has ever-” he whispered and Hakyeon chuckled, noticing a patch of precum that had stained the other’s underwear and lapping at it with his tongue, making Hongbin buck his hips and immediately burn in shame because of it.

“No one has ever touched you before, right, father?” Hakyeon hummed against Hongbin and looked up at his face. The human shook his head no, panting loudly through his lips. “I’ll take such good care of you, Hongbin.”

As he locked eye contact with the younger, Hakyeon licked the wet in his underwear again, feeling the salty taste in his mouth at the same time he felt Hongbin’s new desires awake at the sight of his pink tongue.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin moaned and the spirit felt his own cock react to that, wanting him too.

Hongbin was so beautiful and so innocent, Hakyeon couldn’t help to desire him too. He loved his job, even after doing it for centuries, he always got a rush when he managed to get a creature to fall apart under his touch. It felt so good showing them pleasure, making them moan his name, Hongbin was no exception.

Hakyeon placed an open-mouthed kiss around the shape of Hongbin’s head before he raised his hands again, looking up at the younger as he slid his underwear off.

Hongbin was not particularly big or small, but he was uncircumcised the way Hakyeon liked it and was glistening at the flushed head.

“Oh, Hongbin, you’re so pretty,” Hakyeon praised and the other almost whined. “So pretty and so hard for me.”

Hongbin held his breath when Hakyeon wrapped a hand around his base and stroked him, making a bead of precum come through the slit, to which the spirit promptly slid his tongue out and waited for it to drip on the surface so he could taste it.

Once Hakyeon licked his lips clean Hongbin trembled. “Oh, goodness, you look so-”

The spirit smirked. “What, father, what do I look like?”

“You look like the reason someone would fall in perdition."

“I know you think perdition is punishment, but what happens there is not so different from what’s happening here. Does this feel like a punishment, Hongbin?” he asked and before Hongbin could reply to the strange statement Hakyeon wrapped his mouth around the head of the younger’s cock, making him moan loudly.

When the spirit placed his tongue flat and took the other into his mouth completely his head blanked, he never could imagine it would feel _that_ good. But oh, it was good, it was amazing, and for a moment he didn’t care about the consequences of his actions. It was just a dream, he would beg the Highest for forgiveness after.

Hakyeon bobbed his head a few times before he pulled away. “Isn’t this worth perdition, Hongbin?”

“Yes,” he answered in a reflex and Hakyeon chuckled.

“Now,” he slid his hand on the mattress until it found Hongbin’s, that loosened its grip and went pliant, waiting to do whatever the other wanted. “Put your hand in my hair and fuck into my mouth.”

“W-What?” Hongbin stiffened, embarrassed.

Hakyeon almost giggled, _adorable_. He guided the other’s hand to his hair. “Grab it,” he commanded. Hongbin obeyed. “Pull it,” he said authoritatively again. Hongbin opened his mouth to object. “Pull it, Hongbin,” he said again and that time the younger complied, giving it a small tug. When Hakyeon made a small pleased noise Hongbin did it again, stronger that time, and then once again after.

The spirit was showing Hongbin how good control was, how good it felt to have someone at your mercy, and the human was learning fast.

“Now tell me what to do, show me what you really want,” Hakyeon said, Hongbin’s fingers wrapped tight on his strands.

Hongbin shivered and looked down at his hard member, aching to be touched, centimeters away from Hakyeon’s slightly swollen lips. He wanted that delicious warmth again, the swirl of Hakyeon’s sinful tongue.

He swallowed dry. “Open your mouth,” Hongbin instructed and Hakyeon complied immediately. The younger put the head close enough to the other’s face that it brushed on his lips, but Hakyeon didn’t move. Hongbin blushed when he realized what he was about to say. “Suck on it,” he whispered.

Hakyeon smiled and did, keeping his tongue moving but not his head. Hongbin enjoyed at first, but it wasn’t enough.

“Do it right, move,” Hongbin said, probably more harshly then what he had intended.

Hakyeon was filled with satisfaction, Hongbin was letting go of his shame, giving into his desire. The spirit kept his pace steady but slow, wanting Hongbin to move to the next step, feeling his growing impatience.

“Faster,” Hongbin properly order and Hakyeon was proud, but didn’t obey. Hongbin gripped his hair and forced Hakyeon to increase the pace on his own, his hips going up clumsily each time to get more contact.

Hongbin was shaking and his grip was painful, but that was exactly what Hakyeon wanted, him falling apart.

Hakyeon started to get him deeper, down to the base and Hongbin threw his head back. “Oh Hakyeon, _oh,_ ” he moaned, both hands in the other’s hair, forcing him to stay down as he thrust into his mouth, just like the spirit wanted.

Hongbin didn’t care about anything anymore, his head was thrown back, his eyes closed as he gave in to the pleasure, fucking hard into Hakyeon’s mouth. His pace was bumpy and obviously a result of lack of experience, but he was getting himself there.

“Hakyeon, I’m close,” Hongbin moaned and forced himself to look down, the sight of the other with his jaw slack just for him to move inside making him that much closer.

Hakyeon dug his nails into Hongbin’s thighs to edge him on and it worked, the younger gasping as he slammed the other’s face down, way rougher than he could ever expect from him. He guessed repressing himself for that many years could have that effect.

Hongbin thrust one last time before he came, moaning so loudly Hakyeon hoped the people in the nearby rooms couldn’t hear him. The spirit kept moving through the other’s orgasm until Hongbin held his face, surprisingly gentle, pushing him away from where he was oversensitive.

Hakyeon pulled away with an erotic pop, making Hongbin tremble and looked up at him, sweating, face red, a mess. The perfect picture of sin.

“You did so well, you tasted so good,” Hakyeon praised knowing the other would like it.

Hakyeon stood his knees so he could level with Hongbin’s face, holding his chin with the tip of his fingers and brushing their lips together.

“Next time we do this we’ll go a lot further, father,” Hakyeon whispered and Hongbin gasped.

“N-Next time?”

Hakyeon chuckled almost grimly and the hairs in the back of Hongbin’s neck stood up. “Next time, yes, don’t you want more?”

The question hit Hongbin hard. He did, he wanted more, he wanted everything Hakyeon could give him. He was in trouble.

“This is only a dream,” Hongbin said.

Hakyeon chuckled. “Let’s see if the next time you see me this will only feel like a dream.”

Hongbin swallowed, his mouth was so dry, he felt so dizzy. “Who are you?”

“I’m your quick road to perdition, father. You bet next time you’ll be the one asking for me to fuck you, to stretch you open, _you_ will get on your knees for _me_ ,” Hakyeon murmured and at the touch of his lips to Hongbin’s, he disappeared into thin air, the younger pouting into nothing.

Hongbin’s eyes widened and he looked around the room. After a moment he laid down again, it was a dream, just a dream.

\--

Hakyeon materialized himself in his room and grunted in displeasure. Normally when he was working he would get off too, he wouldn’t get himself that worked up and then just leave. He could feel the hardness and stickiness in his pants and he rolled his eyes.

“Tempter’s breath, it’s like I’m the virgin one,” he murmured to himself, looking down at his mess.

“Whoa, don’t hit anyone in the head with that, it could be deadly.” Hakyeon heard a voice behind him and when he turned towards it, Sanghyuk was laying on his bed, head propped on his hand as he had one of his maddening smug smiles on.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Leave.” Hakyeon frowned, hand on his hips as if he wasn’t the least embarrassed by the way it looked between his legs.

“How did it go with Hongbin? You sure put up a banishing curse around his room so I couldn’t get in,” Sanghyuk said, not sounding bitter but rather annoyed.

“I’m winning this, Sanghyuk,” the older said simply. “I didn’t use my powers at all and still Hongbin wanted me to touch him tonight.”

The demon chuckled. “Your lips are swollen, so I get from that that you’ve kissed? Big deal, it’s not like you fucked him,” he motioned to the hard line in Hakyeon’s pants, “don’t get too full of yourself, you didn’t win.”

Hakyeon huffed out a laugh, walking to his bed and putting a knee on his mattress so he could lower his face to ghost over the younger’s. “We didn’t kiss at all, demon, he fucked his pretty little virgin cock in my mouth, and I made damn sure he was rough on me.”

Sanghyuk’s mouth went wide. “He didn’t,” he said in a mimic of the other only a few nights back.

Hakyeon chuckled. “He did and it was delicious, I swallowed every last drop of him.”

Surprisingly, Sanghyuk didn’t seem mad, just surprised. “How did you manage to do that?”

The older laughed, leaning away from the demon’s face. “I’m a millennium-old seduction spirit, I’ve been doing this for almost twice as long as when you were created _and_ fell, what do you mean by how did I manage?”

Sanghyuk huffed, sitting down on the bed with his legs crossed over each other like a petulant child. A 6-centuries-old petulant child. “I mean, I know you don’t have your mojo right now, how did you break Hongbin without it? It couldn’t have been by just seducing him.”

Hakyeon snorted, offended by the statement. “Just seducing him was exactly what I did. As I told you, I’ve been seducing humans, gods, spirits, angels, you name it, for centuries. Hongbin was no challenge for me.”

“I didn’t see demons in your list, spirit,” Sanghyuk teased, pouting. “You could never seduce me.”

The spirit snorted. “Who did you think made Zepar fall?” Sanghyuk’s eyes widened in awe, he worked _for_ that demon. “You’ve already fallen, Sanghyuk, you’re full of sin, it would be easy.”

Easy. Easy? Sanghyuk puffed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Hakyeon laughed, throwing his head back as the sound echoed in the room. “I hoped you would say that. You’ll taste so good, demon, I’m hungry. I didn’t drink from Hongbin’s sin, I’m waiting for the end with him, so you will be just what I need."

Sanghyuk leaned on the wall behind him, stretching his legs. “You’re all big talk, Hakyeon, but I know you can only touch me if I consent, and I _will not_ ,” he said firmly.

Hakyeon stood up, faking surprise as he placed his hands on his hips. “In the name of the Tempter, you’re right,” he said ironically. “I won’t touch you, Sanghyuk, I’ll touch myself and you’ll watch me. If you ask nicely, I’ll let you join.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Sanghyuk laughed and nodded. “Pathetic and ridiculous, but go on.”

Hakyeon took the cloak that was draped around his shoulders slowly, placing it over a chair nearby, Sanghyuk still watching him with a mocking smile. Hakyeon was very experienced, he would feel his targets for a while to find out what was their hidden desires. Sanghyuk had just challenged him, but Hakyeon had known him enough to know exactly what the demon wanted.

The older raised his right hand in the air and looked Sanghyuk deep in the eye, snapping his fingers. But nothing happened.

The demon laughed. “Oh, did that fail? Don’t worry, Hakyeon, I get told that can happen with age,” he mocked.

Hakyeon smiled widely and the younger’s face paled when he saw it. “I’ll see you beg, Sanghyuk,” the older said with a low breath and slid his tongue over his newly sharpened canines. Vampires, Sanghyuk’s first weakness was vampires.

Hakyeon chuckled at his reaction and stepped closer to the bed, undoing the button of his pants. He was feeling himself getting hard again just thinking about what he was going to do to Sanghyuk, that little demon saying he would not consent under any circumstances. The spirit was already sensing his racing thoughts.

Hakyeon’s pants were made of a light fabric and what was under it made it very easy for it to just slip and fall at his feet.

Sanghyuk’s breath caught. “Oh, Bearer of Darkness help me,” he muttered under his breath, not able to peel his eyes from the other’s legs. “Thigh highs, Hakyeon?” his voice broke.

Hakyeon’s response to the statement was to slide the oversized shirt over his head and reveal the rest of the lace lingerie he had materialized with the snap of his fingers under it. Failed his ass.

The lingerie was white and Hakyeon was mostly exposed by its seethrough parts, but the spirit was the face of confidence, legs slightly parted in his pose, letting Sanghyuk have a moment to take it all in.

Sanghyuk’s eyes didn’t know where to go, the delicate detail on the top of the thigh highs or the suspenders that attached it to the delicate lace belt that was wrapped around the smallest part of Hakyeon’s waist or the fact that the seduction spirit made sure to also materialize a matching lace choker on his neck. Lace, Sanghyuk’s second weakness was lace.

“Are you ready to consent yet, demon?” Hakyeon asked, playing with his fingers on the fabric around his waist.

Sanghyuk gulped. “You’re not feeding on me today,” he said trying to sound confident, but his voice was wavering and it made Hakyeon laugh, flashing him the canines again.

The spirit sighed deeply, theatrically, and nodded, walking to the same bed Sanghyuk was, but sitting on the other edge. He carefully placed a pillow against the wall, fluffing it with his hands a couple times before he decided it was good enough, turning his back and leaning against it after, movements fluid and painfully slow.

Hakyeon could feel Sanghyuk’s eyes burning through him, his heart was beating fast and there was warmth starting to grow between his legs, undoubtedly affected by the way the older looked.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hakyeon began, bringing one of his legs on top of the bed and leaving the other on the floor, making sure he looked open and inviting to the demon. Sanghyuk watched Hakyeon from between his thighs and the heat increased, just like his breathing. “I’m very vocal,” he said with a casual voice.

Hakyeon started by placing his hands on his knees, running the tip of his fingers up his thighs, the transition between the lace and his bare skin making him shiver, a little satisfied chuckle forming in the back of his throat. His fingers worked up and down a few times, his eyes attentively watching the way his hands moved up his body at his own command.

He didn’t need to glance to the demon in front of him to know he was following his every move too, the way he dug his nails on his hips and let out a shaky breath, the way his fingers pulled on the lace around his waist, the way his teasing digits started to move up to his chest.

Sanghyuk held his breath when Hakyeon let out a soft moan, playing with his nipples until they hardened under his touch. Hakyeon knew exactly how his body worked, he knew where to touch, how to press, how to caress to make himself feel good.

The spirit knew how good he looked, how sexy he was. When the Tempter made him, he sculped every detail of his beautiful face, every curve of his body, chose every quirk in his actions. Hakyeon was created to sin, for sin, every part of him was enticing, sensual, woke desire in others. Seduction spirits were, after all, the personification of lust.

The spirit was eager too, he had been with Hongbin earlier, the sounds of his moans still in his head and now he was under the scanning eyes of Sanghyuk, the smell of his arousal and want for him starting to fill the room as he pleasured himself for him. Hakyeon slid his hands down his body again and when he reached the base of his stomach he decided to look up.

Sanghyuk was- a sight. His lips were parted and dry, his hands were digging on his thigh to keep himself from moving it to somewhere else, because he was visibly very _very_ much enjoying what he was watching, hungry looking.

“Demon,” Hakyeon whispered and Sanghyuk’s eyes shot up to his face. “I want you to touch me, I want you to run your hands on my body, please, make me feel good,” he said and the younger’s lips pressed shut.

“No,” Sanghyuk managed to murmur. Hakyeon smiled and squeezed his hand on the hard line in his delicate lace underwear, letting out a loud, whiny moan, staring Sanghyuk dead in the eye. The demon grunted and repeated, “no.”

Hakyeon laughed louder that time, feeling how desperate Sanghyuk was through his thoughts, how hot he smelled, how unconvinced he sounded. The spirit wrapped his fingers around the thin straps of the underwear and pulled them off, making sure to not pull down anything else with it. He slid one leg off and kept the other in, angling it down so the lace panties could slip on the fabric of the thigh highs until he could balance the underwear on the tip of his feet, dropping it on the demon’s lap.

When Hakyeon succeeded he lowered his hips to the mattress and spread his legs again, letting Sanghyuk take a good look at him, at his size, the way that he curved up in his belly, the way he was dripping for the second time that night.

Hakyeon had no intention to remove anything else off, he would stay like that, covered in white lace to the neck, hard cock out and sharp teeth on the show. Exactly the way Sanghyuk fantasized.

The spirit placed a hand around himself and he let the pleased whimper go past his lips, finally some release. He pumped his hand slowly, twisting his wrist at exactly the right time to feel perfect, letting his moans start to build up.

“Who’s pathetic now, huh? You’re touching yourself but won’t touch me,” Hakyeon said and Sanghyuk realized his hand was between his legs too, looking for some relief.

Sanghyuk took his hand off and grunted, nails digging on his thighs again.

“I can feel your strong will fading, Sanghyuk, you won’t hold on for much longer,” Hakyeon said, hand still moving on himself, precum dripping on his hand and making the slide easier, obscene noises coming from it. “I know what you truly want and that’s me.”

Sanghyuk shook his head no, but didn’t say anything, scared of what would come out if he opened his mouth. Hakyeon prepared himself for what he knew would definitely break the younger, what he desperately wanted.

Hakyeon squeezed himself from the base to the tip, gathering some slick in his fingers before he let go of his cock and started to lower his hand. Sanghyuk held his breath when Hakyeon teased his fingers on his entrance, circling them until-

“Oh, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon moaned loudly as he pushed his finger in, throwing his head back and arching his back, and the younger felt his head spinning with so much desire. “Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon repeated as he curled his finger in, delighted by how good it felt.

Hakyeon lowered his head soon enough to see Sanghyuk leaning forward before giving up and sitting back down, conflicted between his pride and his hunger for the older.

“It must feel so bad to be this proud when you could have your hands wrapped around me right now,” Hakyeon said looking into his eyes, “when I could have my teeth grazing on your neck as you _fuck me_ -”

“Oh, screw it,” Sanghyuk interrupted, launching himself on Hakyeon and the spirit smiled for only a second before he made himself serious again.

“Ask for me,” Hakyeon said before Sanghyuk could crash their lips together.

“What?” the younger asked, panting against his lips.

“Ask to fuck me,” Hakyeon said. “I’m getting off with or without you, demon. Ask me, _beg me_.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “No.”

Hakyeon curled his finger on himself again and a loud moan went past his lips, centimeters away from the younger. Sanghyuk’s arms trembled, almost falling on top of Hakyeon.

“Beg to fuck me, to hold my legs open as you push inside me, as I bite your neck with my fangs, as I scream your name over and over,” Hakyeon teased, watching Sanghyuk’s expression darken with want. “Beg me, do it.”

Sanghyuk’s head spun with all the mental images and his body hovering but not touching Hakyeon’s was driving him crazy.

“Fuck, fine,” Sanghyuk grunted. “Please, Hakyeon.”

“Again.”

“Please, Hakyeon, please let me touch you.” He sounded so hopeless that time the spirit found himself satisfied.

Hakyeon took his free hand and put it behind Sanghyuk’s neck, pulling him for an ardent kiss. The younger was so desperate it made Hakyeon feel kind of bad, his tongue moving so fast he had to take a moment to understand his pace.

However, the spirit was pleasantly surprised to realize the demon was a very good kisser, lips like fire against his, high energy characteristic of youth.

Sanghyuk wrapped his hand around Hakyeon’s, taking it away from where he was moving it inside himself. Hakyeon was about to complain at the emptiness the younger forced on him before Sanghyuk moved his own fingers to his entrance, rubbing them there slightly to make them slick before he pushed two in at the time.

Hakyeon arched again and gasped into Sanghyuk’s mouth. When he started to scissor them in the older saw stars, digging his nails on his back. When Sanghyuk pushed the third finger in, the spirit found himself so horny he thought he could come just from that.

Hakyeon pushed Sanghyuk by the chest so there would be some distance between them, starting to unbutton his pants, pushing them down. He cupped the hardness on the younger’s underwear and the rhythm of his fingers faltered, letting out a moan.

“Take the rest of it off,” Hakyeon ordered and Sanghyuk nodded, pulling his fingers off surprisingly gentle so he could quickly take his shirt and underwear off.

The demon was so beautiful, his body defined and lean, the wide width of his shoulders making Hakyeon’s mind wonder if he could handle holding him up in his arms. What he had between his legs was also a pleasant surprise, he was much bigger than Hongbin, also uncircumcised.

Sanghyuk laughed. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he said, noticing the way Hakyeon was scanning his body.

The spirit snorted in amusement. “From the way you begged to touch me, I’m betting I’m not,” he said and Sanghyuk turned his eyes.

The younger climbed on the bed and grabbed behind Hakyeon’s knees, pulling him forward so he would fall, laying down. Hakyeon laughed at the way the other manhandled him.

“Nice, I like this,” he complimented, his heart picking up its pace when Sanghyuk started to lower his face between his legs.

“And I like these,” the younger replied, catching one of the suspenders between his teeth and pulling it slightly before letting go, the elastic slamming back on Hakyeon’s thighs.

The spirit shivered, hands going to the demon’s hair, branching softly through the strands as he kissed and sucked marks on the exposed part of Hakyeon’s thighs.

“Legs over my shoulder,” Sanghyuk murmured the order against the other’s skin and Hakyeon gave a faint smile, obeying, rubbing his covered legs on the other’s back.

Hakyeon was surprised again when Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around his thighs strongly, pulling him up and forward, lifting most of his body off the bed.

“Fuck, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said laughing, trying to prop himself on his elbows, but then the younger spread his palms on his bottom and pulled his cheeks apart to get access to what lied between them and all the strength left his body. The spirit let out a choked moan when Sanghyuk teased his entrance with the flat of his tongue, sucking it slightly before he pushed the tip in. “Oh, that feels so good, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon said between moans, arching his back.

Sanghyuk worked his tongue slowly, Hakyeon already stretched from his fingers earlier, but still clenching around him.

The spirit felt in a haze, being held almost upside down, the blood rushing to his head making everything more intense.

Sanghyuk pulled away and let Hakyeon slide down to the soft mattress again, placing a hand on his hair and lifting him up to sit down so they could kiss again. It wasn’t any more gentle that time, nothing about it was romantic, they were just enjoying how good it felt to have their bodies moving against each other.

Hakyeon was the one to pull away first. “Demon, I was wondering,” he began, grabbing Sanghyuk’s bottom lip so he would feel his fangs on the sensitive skin.

“Yes?” he asked once Hakyeon let go of his lip, a drop of blood running slightly from the corner of the spirit’s mouth. Sanghyuk didn’t feel any pain, in fact, he was already healing from the small wound, what he felt was some precum leaking from his cock from watching Hakyeon lick himself clean.

“If you could lift me in this muscular arms of yours, take me to that very wall,” he pointed to the side, “and fuck me hard against it,” he said, shameless.

Sanghyuk snorted, amused. “Is that what you want?”

Hakyeon shrugged, running his leg up Sanghyuk’s side. “Just wondering.”

The younger smiled and ran his fingers down Hakyeon’s back, loving how small he felt under his hands, and scooped him up by his bottom with no difficulty, standing up.

“Oh, you can hold me up,” Hakyeon said, satisfied, wrapping his legs around the other’s middle.

Sanghyuk took one of his hands off and for a moment Hakyeon thought he would be dropped on the floor, but the younger just used it to slap his butt. “Certainly can, spirit,” he said in his ear, squeezing his hand where he had slapped to prove the point.

“Now show me how well you can fuck me against the wall,” Hakyeon whispered and grazed his teeth on the other’s neck. Sanghyuk shivered and slammed the other against the surface roughly.

“I would right now, but I can’t just fuck you dry, I’ll kill you,” he said. He knew he was well above average and they hadn’t used any lubricant. He didn’t enjoy it when he was bottoming and it burned, so he assumed neither would Hakyeon.

Hakyeon held the younger’s face in his hands and pouted. “Oh, you’re worried about me, how precious,” he said and the demon grunted, displeased at the comment. “I do like it raw sometimes,” he said casually and Sanghyuk looked horrified. He didn’t, _at all_. “But if it puts your mind at ease…” he trailed off and took his hand from the demon’s face, snapping it in front of his eyes again.

Sanghyuk frowned, but when Hakyeon quirked his eyebrows the younger moved one of his hands to his entrance again. The spirit shivered at the contact but was still amused by Sanghyuk’s surprised expression. He’d made himself very wet, ready at the snap of his fingers.

“We should have just forgotten about Hongbin and done this before, fuck, Hakyeon,” the younger said, turned on beyond belief.

Hakyeon didn’t have time to laugh before the younger positioned himself, holding him open.

Hakyeon lowered his head on the other’s shoulder as he began to push in. “Shit, oh,” he moaned, placing a kiss on Sanghyuk’s neck.

The younger shivered and smiled, giving him an approving squeeze.

Hakyeon cleared his throat. “I was thinking- Sanghyuk, ah!” He moaned and whined when the younger pushed him to sink further on his dick.

Sanghyuk felt proud at how he was managing to get Hakyeon that worked up. “Thinking about what?”

“Has it ever been a tie- ah!- in the Contest?”

Sanghyuk leaned away from him, smiling when the other arched in his grasp as he sunk in further. “I don’t know, why?” he asked casually.

Hakyeon leaned in and kissed him, dirty, filled with tongue and relaxed so he could take the rest of Sanghyuk. When he felt the demon buried deep inside of him, his sins ready to be drunk out of now they were that close, he almost lost his line of thought. But he didn’t feed, even if Sanghyuk seemed delicious, he wanted him at his strongest for his plan to work.

“Because I had an idea,” Hakyeon said and leaned in to kiss him again as he got used to the intrusion, lightly moving his hips to adjust.

Sanghyuk felt himself out of breath once they parted, but to the older’s absolute delight he showed no signs of being tired from holding him in his arms yet.

“Tell me,” Sanghyuk said.

“Can you use sex for your darkening ritual?”

Sanghyuk raised his brow in question, but the expression fell once Hakyeon lifted himself off him slowly, the tightness around him making his head spin. “Y-Yes, I’ve done it before.”

Hakyeon smiled and sank himself in again, making Sanghyuk gasp and close his eyes. “So, how would you feel about,” he lifted his hips up and then down again, moaning lowly before he continued, “us _making_ the Contest a tie?”

Sanghyuk opened his eyes. “What?”

“Having sex with two people at the same time would be so much more sinful for father Hongbin than him just letting me fuck him, don’t you think?” Sanghyuk’s eyes widened with realization. “You said you can use sex for your ritual, that means you can darken Hongbin at the same time as I can drink his sin, we both win.” A smile spread across his lips, plotting. Diabolical.

Sanghyuk laughed and buried his face on Hakyeon’s neck, kissing it as he slowly began to build a rhythm. The spirit leaned his head back to give the other more access, pushing himself down every time the demon thrust, wanting more friction.

Hakyeon was getting more and more tempted to drink from Sanghyuk, he smelled so good, so sinful and it was making the spirit’s mouth dry.

“I like the idea,” Sanghyuk said after a moment, going to kiss the other’s lips again. “If it’s the two of us at the same time the sin increases, more energy for my ritual, more for you to drink out of,” he concluded. “We just have to make sure to not kill him, otherwise I can’t darken him.”

Hakyeon smiled. “It will be so fun, getting him to beg for us both, he’s so- ah, fuck Sanghyuk,” he moaned when Sanghyuk increased the pace. “He’s so- sweet. I want to- ruin him.”

Sanghyuk chuckled, almost as darkly as the other had before. “You’re evil, Cha Hakyeon.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, demon,” he said and ended the talk by catching his lips again, matching the fast pace the demon had established, Sanghyuk using his hands to help him.

Sanghyuk pressed Hakyeon’s back against the wall so he could start moving faster, push deeper, and with every slam of the younger’s front to his ass, the spirit gasped, then moaned, then screamed.

“So noisy, Hakyeon, do I feel that good?” Sanghyuk teased, thrusting hard one more time.

Hakyeon gasped one more time before he found the strength to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, leaning in and piercing his fangs on his skin. Demon blood is a dark burgundy, and it pumps way faster than normal human blood does, so when Hakyeon leaned away it splattered across his beautiful white lingerie.

The younger had to really hold himself from coming when Hakyeon bit him, but he let out a loud moan that stretched as his rhythm faltered.

“So noisy, Sanghyuk, do I feel that good?” Hakyeon teased back, lapping at the blood he has spilled and making the other tremble.

Hakyeon cleaned up most of his mess and went to kiss the other, knowing he would love the taste of the blood on his tongue, most demons did. Sanghyuk sucked on the other’s tongue, getting the most of the taste as he could and Hakyeon just used that to kiss him deeper.

It was so wrong. They were supposed to be competing against each other for the pride of their masters, the lords of Hell, but they just decided to tell the entire scheme to fuck itself as they fucked each other. Neither of them had ever felt that powerful before.

Hakyeon started to feel the heat building down in the bottom of his stomach, the rush of power, the way Sanghyuk smelled, the lustful look he was getting from him and he knew he was getting close. “Sanghyuk, touch me,” he commanded.

The demon slid his hand between the two and began to pump Hakyeon, the spirit letting out whatever noises his inebriated brain thought appropriate through his mouth as he began to climb.

Surprisingly, Sanghyuk came first, and the sweet moan he gave was enough to bring Hakyeon with him, body numbing as he called the demon’s name.

Sanghyuk held Hakyeon tight, body glued to his, the spirit breathing against his skin as he nibbled along his neck, and when Hakyeon came to, the younger had placed him down on the bed.

Hakyeon made a noise of approval as he sat down, lingerie covered in cum and blood, stained with the proof of what they had done, filthy the way the spirit liked it.

Sanghyuk laid down and placed both hands behind his head as support. “Did you feed? I feel fine,” he commented.

Hakyeon shook his head, looking down at the mess on his body as if he was enjoying the sight. He was. “I was tempted to, but if I did you would be run down for weeks and I don’t think we’ll take that long to break Hongbin. You need to be strong for the ritual to work.”

Sanghyuk reached his hand, running tentatively up the other’s thigh, playing with the lace. “So, how do we do this?”

Hakyeon chuckled. “How else? Let’s put ideas in his head, make sure he’s consumed by them, tease him, tempt him until he can’t hold it anymore and ask us to take him, fuck him.”

Sanghyuk smiled, pulling Hakyeon by the suspenders on his thighs to straddle him. “Fine with that plan, let’s bring him hell,” the demon said, ardently kissing his opponent again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“It’s taking long today,” Sanghyuk commented with a low voice, placing yet another kiss on the back of Hakyeon’s neck.

Hakyeon fluttered his eyes open. Hongbin’s room was as quiet and gloom as ever, the priest silently sleeping in his bed, still in the same position he was when the spirit last checked. He had drifted off in Sanghyuk’s embrace, but apparently, the demon had stayed up to look at Hongbin.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had made a habit of spending the night at their human’s room, laying in the bed across from him as they waited for him to startle himself awake from his disturbing dreams, enjoying his misery, his despair.

“It is, but he’ll wake up, he always does,” Hakyeon murmured with a sleepy voice, pressing his back against the demon’s chest, smiling when he felt the dark energy running inside of him, pleased with the sensation, it mixed well with his own.

“Which place in the temple do you think he’ll settle on today?” Sanghyuk asked, mocking the priest.

“I don’t know, maybe the very front to be as close as possible to the Highest,” Hakyeon joked just the same and together they laughed.

Ever since his nightmares began it was the fixed routine for Hongbin to wake up and run straight to the temple, drop to his aching knees and pray until morning came, wanting forgiveness for whatever his subconscious had betrayed him with that night. Normally it would be a dream about Hakyeon touching him, kissing him, mouth in forbidden places, but the dreams of him running away from the monastery and leading a life where he followed every human impulse were also becoming common.

The secret of keeping humans from straying from subordination was to not allow them a taste of the forbidden fruit. Hongbin had had a taste of freedom, Sanghyuk presented him with a chance to follow his impulses, and he couldn’t keep the idea off his head.

“I can’t feel anything yet, can you?” the demon asked, running his hand up and down the spirit’s side.

Ever since Hakyeon and Sanghyuk got into Hongbin’s life the priest had been continuously exposed to variables he’d never really known before: darkness, sin, and temptation, things that were feeding his fantasies and twisting his thoughts. But the human could only truly control them if he was awake, there was no prayer Hongbin could say in his sleep to keep himself from doubting his faith and there was definitely no prayer he could say to keep Hakyeon, his mouth, his body, off his head once he closed his eyes.

“I can’t feel anything either,” Hakyeon whispered cautiously, even if he knew under the cloaking curse Hongbin wouldn’t be able to see or hear them.

Could Hongbin be actually having a dreamless sleep? If Sanghyuk couldn’t feel black energy and Hakyeon couldn’t feel sinful energy, was he not tempted by anything that night? Hakyeon frowned, he wouldn't have that.

And then he had an idea.

A smile spread across the spirit’s face. “Demon,” he said seductively, almost in a moan, the word heavy with second intent. The hand caressing Hakyeon’s side stopped.

“What?” Sanghyuk asked, hesitant.

“Did you know that sex produces so much energy that if people are close enough they can actually feel it?” Hakyeon asked, pretending to adjust himself on the bed when in reality he just wanted to rub himself against the younger.

“I didn’t know that,” Sanghyuk said, feeling the friction of Hakyeon’s butt on his front, but thinking it was a coincidence. Maybe he still had some angel innocence inside of him.

Hakyeon smiled, sliding his hand down his own body until it found Sanghyuk’s on his hip, bringing it up afterward. He kissed the demon’s wrist, pressing for a while so he could feel the blood pumping under his lips. “Well, it does if it’s strong enough.”

Sanghyuk felt the spirit’s breath ghost up his hand before Hakyeon kissed the tip of one of his fingers. “Hakyeon, what are you up to?” he asked, feeling the other’s smile grow against his skin.

“Do you think some sinful energy could induce a sinful dream on our sweet priest?” Hakyeon asked, rubbing himself against Sanghyuk again. The demon realized it wasn’t a coincidence.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “You’re so filthy,” he said, but brushed his thumb across Hakyeon’s lips teasingly, dragging it slightly so they would part.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The spirit sucked the teasing finger into his mouth, making the demon press his hips against Hakyeon that time so he could feel the hardness growing there.

Hakyeon took each of Sanghyuk’s fingers into his mouth, eyes never leaving the sleeping priest in front of him as he sucked them, licked and bit them. Sanghyuk started to set kisses on the spirit’s neck. “This is good, but we need to do more if we want to wake him up, you know,” he murmured and the other laughed.

Hakyeon turned around and looked at the younger, his eyes tainted with desire. He loved the influence he had on Sanghyuk, the way his big hands squeezed him and left their mark on his tender skin, the fact he hadn’t even used his powers on him and still the demon was always hungry for him.

Hakyeon pushed Sanghyuk on his back and straddled him, hands going up his shirt and resting on his stomach. He then circled his hips on the hardness under his bottom, looking deep into the demon’s eyes, the most perverse grin on his lips as he heard the grunt go past his lips.

“This is better,” Sanghyuk said in a breath, running his hands up the other’s thighs.

Hakyeon lowered himself, hands creeping up to the demon’s chest, feeling him jolt slightly under his touch. The spirit smiled, a playful one, and curled his finger up so it would press against the soft fabric of Sanghyuk’s shirt, an inhumanly sharp nail piercing through it and ripping the piece from the collar to the hem in a slow movement.

Sanghyuk watched in amusement, feeling the cold breeze hit his front once Hakyeon finished ruining his shirt. “If you had asked I would have taken it off for you, Hakyeon,” he said, a laugh in his words.

Hakyeon placed his lips on the other’s bare chest, hands splayed across his stomach. “What’s the fun in that,” he said, huffing against Sanghyuk’s skin.

When the Highest made Sanghyuk She sure made an effort to make a pretty angel, but personally, Hakyeon thought he wouldn’t look as perfect as he did then without the malice in his eyes. He had to fall from grace to get that.

Hakyeon kissed the fallen angel’s chest, hands going up to wrap around his neck and squeezing it for a brief moment, cheeky, before he cupped his nape. The spirit leveled himself with his lover, licking Sanghyuk’s lip before actually kissing him.

Sanghyuk responded immediately, taking the pace of the kiss to himself, making it quicker and harsher, hands going to the sides of Hakyeon’s hips and pressing him down again. The younger lifted himself up and let the rags fall from his shoulders, smiling again when he remembered what Hakyeon had done.

The spirit smiled too, arms snaking around Sanghyuk’s neck to kiss him deeper. As their hands were going where they wanted to, and they smiled and gasped into each other’s mouths, they heard a noise coming from the bed next to theirs.

They parted their kiss and looked to the side, the priest starting to shift in his sleep, affected by the energy just like Hakyeon said he would. Hongbin had his eyes pressed tight and a worried expression, guilty.

Sanghyuk laughed loudly, his whole body shaking. “Already? We only kissed,” he said, impressed with how little they had to do. “Oh, Hongbin,” he cooed at the human, watching his beautiful face for a brief second before holding Hakyeon’s again so they could kiss again.

Hakyeon kissed Sanghyuk dirty, sucking his tongue and biting his lip, letting the younger pull him down and press his ass on the hard line in his pants, hands going up and down his back. When the spirit dug his sharp nails on Sanghyuk’s skin, enough that he could bleed, he heard a moan.

Hakyeon opened his eyes and looked at where the noise had come from. Not Sanghyuk, but Hongbin, who had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his lips parted as he murmured in his sleep. The creatures chuckled together, amused by the view, and Hakyeon delicately lifted himself from Sanghyuk, untangling their bodies so he could sit on the edge of the bed, staring at Hongbin on the other side.

The priest’s breathing was shallow and he looked troubled, brows furrowed. Hongbin shifted to his side and continued to grunt, squeezing the soft covers in his hands. Hakyeon could feel the energy flowing from Hongbin to him then, the human already producing it himself, his mind betraying him once again and giving it out to the desires of the flesh.

“I wish I could use my magic on him,” Hakyeon said, head cocked to the side, watching as Hongbin let out a long sigh. “I could make his toes curl and his head spin with pleasure with a single touch,” he said in a whisper, picturing the sight. Hongbin’s beautiful face twisting as he let the magic flow into him, connecting them so Hakyeon could bring everything to the surface, controlling it.

Sanghyuk placed his legs gently on either side of Hakyeon’s hips, setting kisses along his shoulder up to his exposed nape. “That sounds delicious,” the younger murmured.

Hakyeon realized then he had never used his powers on Sanghyuk either, ever since the first time they had been together it had just been natural desire and the demon had become a frequent lover soon after, it just didn’t occur to him to use his magic for anything.

The spirit had made the point to not rely on his powers in the past, that was what made him so good at his job, he didn’t need magic to do it well. He could make Sanghyuk, or anyone else, scream with pleasure, become delusional with want or beg for his touch _without_ the snap of his fingers. But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy using his magic, it was fun, brought things to a new level.

“Do you want me to show you my pleasure hexing, demon?” Hakyeon asked and he could feel the other’s heart racing against his back. He then continued with a smile, “that’s a yes, then. Consent to me, demon.”

“I want you to show me,” Sanghyuk said, grazing his teeth on Hakyeon’s neck.

The spirit only needed a second to decide what he felt like doing that night, and after the brief moment, he slid his hands back to find Sanghyuk’s, guiding them to embrace his middle. The younger pulled him until their bodies were fitted together, chest to back, his hands resting on Hakyeon’s thighs, caressing them.

“Touch me,” Hakyeon purred.

Sanghyuk leaned into his neck and started to set kisses again, slower, breathing heavily, taking in the spirit’s scent. As his mouth worked he moved his hands toward between Hakyeon’s legs, his touch light as to tease him.

It worked, Hakyeon melting into his arms, closing his eyes as he felt Sanghyuk rub the palm of his hands over the growing hardness between his thighs. The demon felt the warmness through the fabric and increased the pressure, making Hakyeon hum in approval and shift position slightly to make it easier for the other.

Sanghyuk didn’t have a rhythm, he just went up and down slowly, rubbing, pressing, teasing. Hakyeon was in no rush either, enjoying how far the little things could take him, placing his hand on top of Sanghyuk’s arm to help him to know what rhythm to use.

The demon didn’t know what part of that moment showed Hakyeon’s powers, but he didn’t mind it too much, quickly forgetting about it and focusing on his task. When the spirit was fully hard Sanghyuk placed his palm around the shape of his cock and squeezed stronger, making Hakyeon moan low in his throat.

Hakyeon let Sanghyuk pull the string of his pants slowly and stood slightly so he could take them off, letting them fall at his feet. More often than not, the spirit wouldn’t wear anything under his human clothes, that’s the way they did it in the Valley of Perdition, anyway, he was used to it.

Sanghyuk ran a hand under the other’s shirt and over his stomach, pressing him against his chest again before dropping his hand lower, feeling the warmth of Hakyeon’s skin increase as he did so.

Hakyeon smiled when he saw Hongbin shift on his bed again, his handsome face twisted in the result of his induced dream, conflicted by liking so much to feel someone pushing into him, pleasuring him.

Hongbin couldn’t make sense of who he was with at first, but he was very tall and the priest was asking, begging him, to go harder, deeper, the sweet voice familiar in his ear, so familiar. Wrong, sinful, perfect.

Sanghyuk saw Hongbin moving too, a perfect view from where he was sitting, spirit between his legs as he touched him. The demon’s mind wondered too, what it would be like to touch that beautiful skin, to feel that fragile human body under his, to kiss Hongbin’s lips. Oh, how he wanted that, almost desperately.

Sanghyuk moved his hand up Hakyeon’s thigh and the spirit hummed again, bucking his hips lightly, wanting, eager. He chuckled in the other’s ear, feeling in the squeeze of Hakyeon’s hand to his arm a silent request. He complied.

Hakyeon’s breath caught and he let out a long sigh when the demon finally wrapped his long fingers around him, when he moved them up his length. Sanghyuk’s pace was slow, unlike him, and every time he got to the head he brushed the pad of his thumb over the slit of his lover’s cock, making him tremble.

“Almost- time,” Hakyeon murmured when Hongbin let out another long sigh, moving in a way that showed he was starting to wake up.

“For what?” Sanghyuk asked, distractedly kissing the spirit’s neck again.

Hakyeon smiled, lifting his hand up and waving his fingers on Sanghyuk’s eye level in a playful manner. Of course, Sanghyuk had almost forgotten how they got there in the first place, the spirit was going to use his magic. The demon’s heart raced again and Hakyeon chuckled when he felt it.

The room was buzzing with sinful energy, the small noises coming from Hakyeon’s lips, the sounds Sanghyuk was producing as he sucked on the other’s neck, peppering purple marks on his skin and watching them fade before his eyes. He wished they would stay, a part of him wanted Hakyeon to walk around with the proof of what they did.

Hakyeon could feel the energy emerging from them, sinking into the unknowing priest, fueling his dream, messing with his head.

Hongbin whispered under his breath, “please, don’t- stop,” the human whined and Sanghyuk almost whined with him, wanting to have him under his touch too, so much so he even thought he heard Hongbin whispering his name. He knew he had to be positively delusional with want, Hongbin didn’t think of him like that.

“He’s so pretty,” Hakyeon murmured, just as wanting. “Can’t wait for us to fucking wreck him,” he said and almost on cue Hongbin whined again.

The spirit could smell the human’s arousal as much as he could smell his and Sanghyuk’s by then, and that’s what made him decide it was time. When Hongbin moaned Hakyeon smiled and lifted his hand, snapping his fingers.

Sanghyuk gasped immediately when he felt it, his rhythm faltering as the magic took his body. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but that was certainly not it.

Hakyeon was a playful spirit and his magic enabled him to do most of what he wanted, meaning if he desired to share his own feelings with Sanghyuk, he absolutely could. The spirit was able to make Sanghyuk feel his pain, his happiness… his pleasure. And at that moment, Hakyeon was getting loads of that. The spirit made it so that at the same time Sanghyuk was giving Hakyeon pleasure, he was feeling it himself.

“Interesting,” Sanghyuk said, voice cracking. Hakyeon laughed, placing his hand above Sanghyuk’s and helping him to keep moving, pleasuring them both.

The younger had never felt anything like that. It was like of being touched without actually being touched, just the raw, intense feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach, pushing him to keep moving.

It was also another level of intimacy, to literally allow someone to touch a part of your soul, melt your emotions together, share them. Hakyeon fed off of Sanghyuk the same way the younger was feeding on him, throwing his head back on the demon’s shoulder and enjoying. He knew, however, that was only the beginning. That only made everything even better.

“Let’s see how you feel about this, demon,” Hakyeon whispered and Sanghyuk frowned before the older touched his arm again, lightly, but enough to enable his energy to flow and his magic to work.

Hakyeon had Sanghyuk’s consent, with that the demon had become submissive to whatever he wished to do with him, that was the best part. The spirit focused through his pleasure into Sanghyuk, blocking the flow from the younger to him just so he could begin to play.

Once he was sure that Sanghyuk was the only one feeling for the both of them, Hakyeon raised his palm and kept only the pad of his fingers on the other’s skin, reaching into that little place inside of the creature he was so familiar with. His pleasure hex embraced Sanghyuk, his feelings, and the spirit chose what he wanted to pull it up, what he wanted to amplify.

It was slight at first and the demon frowned in confusion at the new sensation building in his core, but suddenly he was on the edge of orgasm without even being touched. Sanghyuk gasped, keeping the rhythm of his hand on Hakyeon’s cock steady as if he was stroking himself, trying to get himself there.

Sanghyuk was close, painfully so and he moaned loudly in Hakyeon’s ear. The spirit smiled and sent another wave of his magic into the demon’s body, the enchantment flowing through them and scenting the room, filling it.

Hakyeon chuckled and before the demon had the time to ask what he was planning on doing, Sanghyuk was not on the edge of climaxing anymore, he had gone far beyond it without actually coming.

The demon had never felt pleasure like that, his toes curled and it was like he couldn’t breathe, lost in ecstasy, in bliss. Hakyeon smiled and intensified the hex just a bit, but enough to make Sanghyuk let out a moan so loud it boarded a scream.

“Oh, look who is up,” Hakyeon said casually, like Sanghyuk wasn’t in maddening pleasure he happened to be inflicting.

Hongbin sat up in his bed abruptly, as if Sanghyuk’s moan had startled him awake. That had not been the case, of course, the place in the room Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were was covered by a cloaking spell that kept them from being seen and heard.

Seen and heard, but not _felt_. Hongbin could definitely feel them and the energy emerging from what they were doing, and that was proven more than enough to wake him up.

Hakyeon took his hand off Sanghyuk and let the demon fall from the high as quick as he rose to it, chuckling lightly when the younger rested his forehead in between his shoulder blades, needing the support to catch his breath. The demon took large gulps of air as he felt every part of his body tingling, his arms shaking and powerless, draped over Hakyeon’s thighs as he struggled to even try to form words.

Hakyeon was more focused, however, on Hongbin panting as if he’d just finished a marathon on the bed across theirs, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Are you okay, Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asked, stretching his arm to Sanghyuk’s head and brushing his hair gently, almost caring. Or maybe actually caring.

Sanghyuk didn’t miss the smile in the other’s voice, but he had no strength to answer with anything other than exhaustion. “Yes,” he answered, voice cracking. He managed to raise his head and lazily place his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder. He noticed then Hongbin was awake, mind too blank before to manage to take in anything around them.

Sanghyuk hadn’t climaxed and neither had Hakyeon, the demon knew they were far from done, so part of him hoped at that moment Hongbin was quick in running to the temple to pray for forgiveness so they would be alone and finish what hey had started.

Hongbin whined and placed both hands in his messy hair, pulling it strongly in a form of grounding himself or punishing himself, the hell creatures couldn’t tell.

“Forgive me,” the priest whispered with his eyes closed, clearly praying, and the other two cooed.

“Oh, poor human,” Hakyeon said, laughing after.

“He has no say in what he dreams, why would he ask for forgiveness for something he can’t control,” Sanghyuk said, always annoyed at how humans were pretentious enough to want to master even their thoughts.

Hakyeon grinned. “I don’t think that’s what he was asking forgiveness for, demon,” he said, pointing at Hongbin so the demon would pay attention.

Sanghyuk had to press his eyes shut strongly a couple times to believe what his eyes were seeing. Hongbin was not getting to his feet to change to decent clothes and rush to the temple… he was sliding his hands inside his pants.

When Hongbin woke up he found himself in an inebriated state, something so strong surrounding him it was like there was a demon on his shoulder telling him that even trying to resist was useless.

The demon was not in fact on his shoulder, but sitting across from his bed, mouth gaped as if he couldn’t believe what his own eyes were seeing.

Hongbin pulled his erection out of his damp pajamas and before he could even think about the consequence of his actions, began stroking himself.

Sanghyuk swallowed dry. “I can’t believe this,” he said with a low voice, tainted with something.

“Neither can I,” Hakyeon agreed, watching the scene with a mix of satisfaction and dread.

Satisfaction because Hongbin had caved and sinned even when aware of the consequences, making him one step closer to darkness. Dread because he couldn’t touch Hongbin, he couldn’t watch as Sanghyuk did, both hidden in plain sight. So close yet so far.

Hongbin leaned on the wall behind him and spread open his legs, closing his eyes and moving his hand up and down slowly, not going for an immediate release but a slow one. If he were to sin, he might as well enjoy it the most he could.

The creatures could see how wet Hongbin was with each stroke, his hand sliding easily, glistening in the faint light coming from the moon through the window.

Sanghyuk just watched for a while, room silent except for Hongbin’s fast breathing, but then he put his mouth back on Hakyeon’s skin and his hand back between his legs.

The demon didn’t peel his eyes off Hongbin even for a second, emulating the same slow, gentle pace the human was using on his cock on Hakyeon’s. The spirit also didn’t take his eyes off Hongbin, letting his imagination wander to what it would be like to have the human touching him, to have Sanghyuk touch him, sharing pleasure together and moving as one.

Almost in an instinct Hakyeon snapped his fingers and placed them back on Sanghyuk’s arm, letting the demon also enjoy all the pleasure he was bringing to him. Sanghyuk shivered when the heat pooled between his legs again, his hand twitching a bit before he managed to go back to Hongbin’s rhythm.

“Oh, I can’t wait to watch you fucking him slow like this,” Hakyeon murmured, swallowing thickly after. “To make him beg for my cock once you come inside him, wanting more.”

Sanghyuk almost whined at the mental image. “We’ll show him how good it can feel,” he whispered.

Hongbin bit his bottom lip and his head tipped to the side, a repressed moan trying to leave his mouth. A name, he was repressing someone’s name.

“Moan for us,” Hakyeon asked, even if Hongbin couldn’t hear it. “Show it how much you want it,” he said, intensifying the magic on Sanghyuk slightly at the same time, wanting him to get more pleasure out of it.

That time he didn’t block his own spell from himself, he let the wave of energy go from Sanghyuk back to him, throwing his head back on the younger’s shoulder to enjoy it.

Hongbin began stroking the head of his cock, keeping the movement focused there as he tried to figure out what felt good. He wouldn’t touch himself often, he didn’t know his body, what felt the best.

As Hongbin found a way to move his hand that felt even better, he couldn’t repress his moans anymore.

The human let his lips part so the first moan, sweet and needy, could go through them, filling the silent room.

“Good boy, that’s my Hongbin,” Hakyeon whispered, moaning with him when Sanghyuk started to stroke him just like Hongbin was doing it to himself.

Hakyeon topped the enchantment up just a bit further and Sanghyuk grunted, his mind starting to go back to that blank place where ecstasy was all he could think about. Hakyeon was climbing with him, and as if Hongbin was also under the spell, he started to moan louder, rhythmically.

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk moaned the name, losing himself in the pleasure, in how good he was feeling, how unique and perfect it all was.

“Do you want more, my dear?” Hakyeon asked between his own moans, trying so hard to control himself so he wouldn’t lose track of the magic he didn’t realize the caring way he’d called the younger.

Hakyeon wouldn’t often let himself feel his own magic, it was dangerous to be that vulnerable with a victim and it could also be addictive. There was a reason people begged to give themselves to seduction spirits once they had a taste of their energy, it was too good, pleasure like no one could get in the human realm.

“Yes, more, everything,” Sanghyuk replied greedily in his ear and Hakyeon complied.

Making himself vulnerable, Hakyeon opened the connection between him and Sanghyuk completely, baring his soul to him so the magic could work at its best. The spirit felt his sin tangle with Sanghyuk’s darkness and he let the spell embrace both. It was, ironically enough, divine.

Hakyeon dug his nails on Sanghyuk’s skin as he put them both in that place beyond the climax, raw pleasure filling their bodies and clouding their minds.

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon moaned in each other’s arms, trust they never should have put in one another allowing them to visit something maddening together.

Hongbin was also lost in a pleasure little known to him, the unfamiliarity of it making everything intense as if he was also under Hakyeon’s powers.

The human felt the heat increasing and with it, the rhythm he pumped himself, lips parted as he moaned over and over, needy, wanting something more he wasn’t sure what. Hongbin let out a final moan and under the glazed eyes of the hell creatures, he came on his hand whining over and over a mantra that not even him knew where it had come from.

After Hakyeon saw Hongbin come he felt how painful it was to fight his own body on the same matter. He moved his hand to the back of Sanghyuk’s neck and turned his head to kiss him, lips moving eagerly as he controlled the enchantment, moving it up to make them both climax.

Hakyeon had experienced the sensation of cuming under his own spell a few times before, Sanghyuk however, was losing his mind, moans and loud gasps vibrating in the other’s lips as he felt himself falling apart, taken by an intense pleasure he had never experienced, the energy dancing from the spirit’s fingertips and dominating their bodies.

Hakyeon let the magic swirl inside them until he conducted it to its final moment, the demon not managing to move his hand or anything else other than his mouth against the oldest as they peaked together.

Sanghyuk kissed Hakyeon with an intensity he never had before, teeth clashing, occupying his mouth with something other than screaming, knowing the spirit would hold it against him after. Hakyeon held them in bliss for a long while and the demon really thought he would faint from being so overwhelmed, but the spirit slowly brought them down, nails digging in the other’s neck and using the pain he felt flowing from Sanghyuk to him to ground himself, to take back control of the situation.

Even if having his soul embracing Sanghyuk’s felt delicious, he decided it was enough risks to take for a night and closed the bond, pleasure dulling down to earthly standards.

Once the two were down from the high they basically flopped down together on the bed, laughing at each other.

“You’re selfish,” Sanghyuk managed after a long time taking deep breaths, throwing his leg on top of Hakyeon’s.

The spirit felt his eyes closing without him allowing them too. That’s why you shouldn’t use magic on yourself, silly spirit. “Why?” he mumbled.

“You kept me from your powers for this long,” Sanghyuk whispered slowly, tiredly. Hakyeon chuckled. “We need to catch up,” he said, kissing the back of the other’s neck.

“You’re addicted already? Weak,” Hakyeon joked, licking his dry lips.

“I was addicted to you way before that,” he murmured against Hakyeon’s skin and when he realized what he’d said, his body stiffened.

Hakyeon smiled, feeling Sanghyuk’s heart rate spike again, nervous. How adorable. The spirit took the big hand the demon had resting on his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

“Look at our human, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon whispered between small kisses, feeling the younger relax against him again.

Hongbin still had his head thrown back, breathing heavily, eyes closed as a million thoughts crossed his mind.

Beautiful, perfect, impeccable, were a few of the words Sanghyuk had to describe the way he saw Hongbin, what he’d experienced that night. The gorgeous human’s features glistening with sweat, the sinful scent exuding from his body and coming together with Hakyeon’s and his, the moans the priest couldn’t tame. The demon couldn’t ignore how amazing it felt to have the spirit’s soul touching his too, his powers inside him. He wanted more of that.

“He’s an angel,” the demon deadpanned and Hakyeon snorted. “What do you think he’s thinking about?”

“Probably about me,” Hakyeon joked and Sanghyuk chuckled, burying his face on his neck to leave a kiss there.

Hongbin fluttered his eyes open and the others silenced themselves to watch him. The human seemed to be on autopilot, sliding the pants that were at his knees off and using it to clean himself, throwing it on the floor after. The priest then carefully pulled the covers over himself again, holding them up to his neck as he blinked lazily, eyes unfocused.

“He looks drunk,” Sanghyuk commented, running his hand up and down Hakyeon’s side.

Hakyeon squinted his eyes. “He’s praying, I think,” he said, watching how Hongbin’s lips were moving slightly, forming words under his breath. “But his faith is wavering, it’s weak, my skin is not even tingling.” The spirit pouted, like it was a pity. It wasn’t.

Sanghyuk raised his brow, confused. “Really? Mine is,” he said, but when he focused on the sensation his expression fell. “Holy shit.”

Hakyeon was startled when Sanghyuk basically pushed him and jumped up from the bed like someone had pricked him with a million thorns. The demon stumbled onto his feet and rushed towards the human.

“Sanghyuk, Stop! The curse, stop!” Hakyeon reminded him with a scream just before the demon could cross the border and reveal himself to Hongbin. The older let a relieved exhale when he saw Sanghyuk tiptoeing centimeters away from the edge of the spell, but not crossing it. “What’s the matter with you? Are you trying to get yourself disqualified from the contest?”

Hakyeon got up himself, going to stand next to Sanghyuk, waiting for an explanation for his outburst. He could hear the demon whispering something under his breath, eyes glued to Hongbin, a few steps from him.

Hakyeon was about to smack Sanghyuk in the head when he listened to what he was mumbling.

“And for you were formerly from a place of deceitful light, you are now rightfully dark in the Master, walk as sons and daughters of darkness,” Sanghyuk whispered and Hakyeon was about to ask what the hell was he doing, but he noticed the younger was actually mimicking the words coming from Hongbin’s mouth.

“Is that-” Hakyeon’s eyes widened.

“The Darkness Scripture,” Sanghyuk said, sounding just as shocked as he looked. “He’s reciting the Darkness Scripture.”

Hongbin closed his tired eyes. “Accepting one's true nature is to be wise, and wisdom is better than deception, just as darkness is better than light,” the human whispered the last part of the prayer and let himself be pulled back to sleep.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk exchanged looks, mouths gaped. Hongbin was choosing his priorities and it seemed like giving up the newfound pleasure was not one of them. The Highest condemned any human who would cave to their ‘original sinful nature’ and chose to not fight it for Her. And turning away from Her was walking towards darkness.

It looked like Hongbin had started his journey to hell already.

\--

“Are you sure about this?” Sanghyuk asked, hesitant.

Hakyeon sighed, grabbing the demon by his shoulders and turning him around to face a mirror. He proceeded to say nothing else, like the reflection he and the demon were looking at was enough of a point made.

“What?” the younger asked, raising a brow.

Hakyeon sighed, long and tired. Sanghyuk felt patronized by it, frowning, but the spirit stood next to him, sliding a hand on his waist.

“We need Hongbin to start looking at you differently,” Hakyeon said calmly, patiently. “What better way to do that than to let him see you at your true form?”

Sanghyuk nodded, that was true. He ran a hand through his hair, short black cut gone and strands back to his favorite dirty blond, dark roots showing on the shaved sides. His face had also returned to its original form, nose sharp, jaw defined, baby fat under his eyes gone, more mature looking. His lips were also back to normal, poutier, thicker, and Hakyeon loved that he would get to kiss those.

It had occurred to Hakyeon a few days prior that Hongbin desired him, but the human didn’t see Sanghyuk in that way yet and for their plan to work, he needed to. He suggested the demon came back to his hell form, still similar enough to the priest-apprentice form he’d been using that the change wouldn’t freak anyone out, but much sexier, less innocent.

“I think the nose might be a given,” Sanghyuk said, placing his finger on the tip of the nose, making Hakyeon smile at the sight, a fondness he couldn’t understand or make sense of filling him all at once.

“Hongbin is trained not to pay too much attention to appearances, he won’t notice,” Hakyeon reassured, fixing the other’s fringe.

Sanghyuk pouted, more prominently with his new-old lips. “He sure pays attention to you,” he said, jealous. He wasn’t quite sure of who, though.

Hakyeon grabbed Sanghyuk’s chin and turned his face roughly, kissing his lips, squeezing his cheeks to make them stand out after. He looked like a baby chick and that almost made Hakyeon squee. “That’s because I’m hot,” he began and the demon was deeply offended by the implication that he was not. “And under all the black shapeless bullshit saint clothing you have to wear in your disguise, he can’t see your perfect body,” he completed, kissing the other’s lips again.

Sanghyuk slid his hand around Hakyeon and placed it low on his back, almost on his butt, pressing their bodies together and intensifying the kiss. Hakyeon gave into it immediately, letting the younger kiss him roughly, like he always did.

By the end of it, Hakyeon was already considering throwing his plans for the day out the window so he could lock himself in a room with Sanghyuk.

“Lips approved,” Hakyeon murmured, biting down slightly on the bottom one to make and support an argument.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I’ll let you shove your dick between them later for a real test drive,” he said and Hakyeon burst in laughter.

Sanghyuk made Hakyeon so happy, dangerously happy. He had no idea of what was happening between them, but when he trusted the demon enough to tangle their souls together, he knew he might be in trouble.

The way Sanghyuk held him felt right, the way he fucked him wasn’t the worst too. Sex was his life, his work, but sometimes it would get automated. He still thoroughly enjoyed it, but depending on the person it could feel like a rehearsed play. With Sanghyuk it was never like that, even if they did things he’d done a million times before with others, it was Sanghyuk and that made it different, special.

“I’ll hold you to that, demon,” Hakyeon said and kissed him again, Sanghyuk gladly kissed back. “Shall we go? I really want to see his reaction.” Hakyeon practically danced on his feet, like he was the younger one.

Sanghyuk nodded, agreeing to the proposition and unwillingly letting the older leave his embrace, turning to look at his reflection again.

“Nervous?” Hakyeon asked, fixing his lipstick after the other had messed it up.

Sanghyuk snorted. “You know I’m not,” he said, draping the cloak on his shoulders.

It looked odd, to say the least. Sanghyuk had gotten used to his soft image, it matched the conservative clothing he wore around the monastery. What he was seeing could be the result of a child having torn the head of a saint barbie and an assassin barbie and switching in their bodies. He smiled at the mental image, shaking his head so his hair would look messier.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “I’m off to work, honey,” he said ironically.

Hakyeon huffed. “I’m going with you, demonchild, do you think I would miss this?”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Fine by me, it’s take your grandpa to work day,” he slapped back with a smirk, Hakyeon huffed again.

They left the room at the same moment, but split apart so they wouldn’t be seen arriving at the temple together, Hakyeon going in first and sitting on a back row so he would get a nice view of what would happen when Sanghyuk walked in.

Hongbin was preaching to a small group of younger boys, talking to them privately about forgiveness and the importance of being faithful to the Highest. Hakyeon was very far from them, but the hell creature snapped his fingers and suddenly he could listen to everything as if he was standing right next to them.

“Such hypocrisy, Hongbin, weren’t you praying just a few days ago to Sanghyuk’s master after sinning?” Hakyeon whispered to himself, watching as the young priest went on and on about acceptance.

“She loves us and therefore She will accept us, fault and all,” Hongbin said with a big smile.

“Oh, my precious, but you don’t believe that at all, do you? That’s why you’re replacing all your beliefs,” Hakyeon murmured again, shaking his head. It was so entertaining to watch a human that used to be pure lie so naturally, to see how their eyes change.

A loud noise echoed through the room as someone pushed not one but both of the large wooden doors of the temple open. Hakyeon smiled.

Sanghyuk appeared, walking casually and with his head down as if he hadn’t just made a movie-worthy entrance. Hongbin glanced to him and then back to his pupils, but as his mind processed who he’d seen his eyes shot up again.

His mouth fell open and his already round and big eyes became even bigger. “E-Excuse me for a second,” he told the young boys in front of him, scurrying towards Sanghyuk, who was standing in front of the shrine paying his fake respects to his creator and former master.

“Hope you’re doing well, mother,” Sanghyuk whispered under his breath with a mocking tone. “I’m sorry for stealing your human from you, but I just couldn’t resist, you know me, always _falling_ for temptation.” He almost laughed out loud at his own pun, he knew She could hear it, as the connection was strong in a temple, and that just made the situation even more amusing.

Hakyeon watched Hongbin almost tripping over his heavy clothing as he rushed to his lover. It was entertaining, to say the least, Hakyeon was glad he’d suggested the change of hair.

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin called, breathing heavily from running to get to him.

The demon turned only his head first, expression naive and confused. He then turned his entire body towards the priest.

Hongbin’s mouth gaped again and his heart flipped on his chest, confused, intrigued. Sanghyuk looked, well, stunning, breathtakingly so. His beautiful brown eyes seemed more intense somehow, he looked like he’d aged years from one day to the other and Hongbin could swear on his holy name the younger’s lips were thicker, but what made him so baffled was the hair. His little Sanghyuk, his favorite pupil, was _blonde_. Full on, dirty blonde with _shaved sides_.

Hongbin could only go through that line of thought for a moment before his mind blanked and he went through another route. Sanghyuk was awfully close. Blank. His hand was touching Hongbin’s, skin warm against his. Blank. He was speaking to Hongbin. Blank. He should probably reply.

Hongbin shook his head, trying to focus. “What?”

Sanghyuk smiled sweetly and once again Hongbin’s heart flipped. What was going on with him? “I asked if something was wrong, father,” he repeated himself, squeezing his hand on the human’s limp one and reminding him they were touching. Blank.

Hongbin swallowed thick, pulling his hand back gently. “I am fine- Sanghyuk, what happened to you?”

Sanghyuk frowned and looked down at his clothes, examining them before looking back at Hongbin with a confused expression. Hakyeon snorted, strangely proud of the demon for the Oscar-worthy performance.

“What do you mean?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hongbin looked around, they were getting quite the strange looks from the younger pupils. Hongbin couldn’t have any of the older priests walking in on Sanghyuk looking like that, he would get scolded to exhaustion.

“Come with me,” Hongbin said.

The human led them both to a room that was exclusive to members of the cleric, Hongbin had access to that since he had been officially ordained. Sanghyuk sent Hakyeon a smug smile before Hongbin closed the door behind them, that was definitely not in their plans, but he was already thinking about how to take a vantage of the situation.

Sanghyuk held his hands in front of his body. “Am I in trouble, father?”

“No, dearest,” Hongbin said, but the nickname sounded off that time.

Hongbin pulled himself back together, was he really affected by a change of hair after all those years of being thought to not even look at someone’s appearance? That was ridiculous, he acknowledged it himself. It was just hair. And a strangely different nose.

Then, as if the Tempter himself was trying to inflict suffering on him, Hongbin’s mind flashed to a few nights before, to those actions he had prayed so hard to forget he thought he had succeeded. His face heated up instantly.

Sanghyuk almost arched his brow when he saw Hongbin’s cheeks gaining a shade of pink, but keeping with his character he faked confusion.

“Father?” The demon took a step closer to the human.

Hongbin’s heart flipped and he rushed, going around Sanghyuk and putting distance between them again. “You’re not in trouble, Hyuk.” Hongbin made the point to use something closer to his real name that time. But then again, that’s how he’d called the boy in his dream. That immoral, inexplicable, wrong dream. “But you will be if someone sees your hair like this.” He kept with the subject, avoiding going back to that night, what he’d done once he woke up, thinking about him.

Sanghyuk’s confusion was real that time. “I can’t dye my hair?” he asked truthfully.

That had never come up in all the centuries he’d served the Highest. Must have been a human tampering with the holy word, as he’d learned in his time in the monastery, it was not that uncommon. The former angel barely recognized the teachings he used to swear by once he read the sacred book again, it was all different, altered through human history by men who would benefit from it. A shame the ones that had power would use other people’s faith to control them.

“Changing one’s physical appearance is wrong, it’s interfering with Her vision of us,” Hongbin explained the nonsensical, definitely not ever preached by the Highest, rule.

“Father, I didn’t know,” Sanghyuk said.

Hongbin shook his head. “It’s fine, but if any of the priests see you, you might get punished.”

Sanghyuk frowned, but then he found his opportunity. “Father, please, my intent was far from sinful or defiant of Her, don’t punish me.” His eyes showed desperation. “I was just having a little fun, I didn’t think it would get me in trouble.”

Hongbin shook his head strongly. “No! I won’t, you meant to harm, Sanghyuk, I know that.” The human glanced behind the demon. “I will help you to sneak out of here through the back.”

Sanghyuk almost couldn’t believe it. “You’re going against the sacred book for me?”

Hongbin froze on his spot. “You did not mean to disobey Her, it was an accident, you didn’t sin.” _But you’re about to,_ Sanghyuk thought. “I’ll show you the way out, come on,” the Hongbin said, having made up his mind.

Hongbin thought Sanghyuk wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t sinned on purpose. And if he had really dyed his hair knowing he shouldn’t have, should he still be punished? It was just hair, was that really a big deal? Why couldn’t he alter his appearance? Why did he have to obey that silly rule? Why did he have to obey even the rules he didn’t understand? Why?

Hongbin was questioning. And to question was definitely against the Highest true commands.

By what Hongbin had read in the Darkness Scripture, there was no such thing as not questioning. He couldn’t help to envy those who had that, deeply and desperately. Envy, so much of it. Hongbin was sinning.

Sanghyuk couldn’t tell why, but he could feel the dark energy increasing inside the human, humming in Hongbin’s body the same way his own did.

“What are you doing just standing there?” Hongbin asked, holding the door open for them. “Come on.”

Sanghyuk almost laughed, but the human had a deep frown on his face so he hurried to follow him, practically running out of the room, founding a set of stairs that went down.

They entered a part of the monastery Sanghyuk had never been in before, so as they walked he glanced around to try and recognize it, but found no luck. The walls were not as tall as the ones the demon was used to, but they were still stone, keeping the medieval vibe. Windows were nowhere to be seen, torch lights and chandeliers showering the red shade of the fire on the tunnels.

“Where are we?” Sanghyuk asked, genuinely curious.

“This is a secret passage, if you will. We are underground,” Hongbin explained with a low voice, looking awfully anxious. “It’s said that the higher priest at the time the monastery was concluded blessed these passages so that if it was ever under attack, we could evacuate through them. They keep demons and bad souls away,” he said and Sanghyuk held himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

 _They’re not doing a fantastic job_ , he thought, but kept a neutral voice. “So we’re safe here?” the demon walking in the demon-proof hallway asked.

Hongbin chuckled. “From demons? Yes, don’t worry,” he reassured. “We should be more worried about getting caught by another priest. We use these passages most of the time, since they are faster, I think you’ve noticed the monastery is quite big.”

Sanghyuk understood why Hongbin was so nervous then, his breath starting to get short from how fast he was walking, he was afraid to be caught doing something he knew was wrong.

That time, as if helped by the Bearer of Darkness they heard distant voices, two men talking to each other and coming their way.

Surprisingly both Sanghyuk and himself, Hongbin froze, stopped in the middle of the hallway as the voices kept approaching them.

“Father?” Sanghyuk whispered, but Hongbin’s eyes didn’t even twitch at it, focused in the direction the voices were coming from, panicking.

The demon had only a second to ponder about his decisions before the voices were obviously around the corner, talking and laughing casually. Sanghyuk’s eyes darted around and when he found a corridor to his left, without a second thought of the consequences he wrapped an arm around the human’s middle and dragged him to it, hopefully out of the others’ path.

Hongbin squealed when Sanghyuk basically lifted him from the ground with one arm and ran the entire corridor with him in his arms, but before he could question if a human could even do that, the demon pressed him against the farthest wall and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Sanghyuk shushed Hongbin, wide eyes as if he asking if the human was crazy. Hongbin’s heart was pounding on his chest, suddenly very aware of the other’s hand against his mouth, his warm and fast breathing blocked by it.

Surprisingly enough, the demon was not looking at Hongbin, but at where the voices were coming from, knowing that if the humans were to turn their way, they would be trapped in the dead-end passage.

The voices were very close then and in his despair, Sanghyuk did the only thing that crossed his mind, press himself completely against Hongbin and make them the most compact unit they could be against a corner, hoping in the name of his master the priests would just look forward and not glance to the side as they went on their way.

For good measure, Sanghyuk put his free hand behind his back so he could piece a nail through his skin, using the blood to power his magic and blow out one of the torch lights on top of their heads as if he was blowing out a candle.

Hongbin was so focused on the proximity he and Sanghyuk were he didn’t even notice the lights dimming. The priest felt the pressure of the demon’s body against his thighs, going up his entire front, chest, big hand covering his mouth, the only thing between their lips.

_Hongbin was lying profusely naked, but before he could feel exposed, there was the delicious warmth of another body on top of his again, ardent lips kissing him, making his head spin._

_He ran a hand up his lover’s body and oh, he was beautiful. When the priest opened his eyes he could see it clearly, every detail of his handsome face, shoulders defined as he propped himself to look down at Hongbin, admire him, eyes filled with worship. He’d never thought about Sanghyuk in that way, but as the younger lowered himself and set fire against his lips, he wondered why._

_The priest knew it was a dream, it had to be, that couldn’t be real, but why was it happening?_

_He couldn’t have known, poor human, that very awake next to his sleeping form was the man he was dreaming about, so desperate to have him his energy had accidentally caused that dream to happen._

Hongbin has sworn to forget that dream, Sanghyuk was his pupil, that had been an inexplicable default of his mind. However, as the younger stood so close, breathing mixing in the short space between them, his mind defaulted again, he wanted him. Ever since that night, Hongbin had to accept he wanted Sanghyuk in the same way he wanted Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk felt just as inebriated by Hongbin as the human was of him, the clothes between them not enough to keep the demon from the other’s warmth, his scent. The situation escalated so naturally that surprisingly enough, the demon was not the only one to blame, Hongbin’s hand on Sanghyuk’s back keeping him from going anywhere.

The other priests were long gone, but neither of them moved, pressed together as one, staring into each other’s eyes. Sanghyuk removed his hand from the other’s mouth and slowly, very slowly, placed it on his shoulder, but under his cloak.

Hongbin’s breathing was fast, but he couldn’t move away if he wanted to. He didn’t want to, though, not at all, and as Sanghyuk’s daring hand dropped a little lower to his chest, he thought he was back in that filthy dream where the demon fucked him so heavenly he begged him not to stop.

Sanghyuk’s slid his hand to Hongbin’s side and felt along the curve of his waist, slowly, carefully as if to not scare the human.

Hongbin watched the expression on his pupil’s face and he could see all the raw emotions in it, worship in his eyes like the Sanghyuk in his dream had. The human felt as if Sanghyuk had stripped him bare, had pushed him against a bed and climbed on top of him again. Hongbin felt at his mercy, words to stop Sanghyuk’s actions locked tight in the back of his throat, forbidden to even try to come out.

Sanghyuk’s hand reached low in Hongbin’s waist and the human gasped when the demon, in the first quick movement, dropped his hand to grab his thigh, raising it up against his hip.

The demon didn’t give Hongbin a second to process the situation before fitting their bodies even closer than before, pressing his hip forward against the priest’s.

Hongbin’s breathing caught and his mouth fell open, tongue dry in his mouth as he felt Sanghyuk’s erection against his. The blonde wanted him too, it seemed.

But more than realizing Sanghyuk wanted him, he realized how good that felt. To be under his flaming eyes, the younger’s hand squeezing his thigh, rubbing himself against him shamelessly, not caring if they would get caught by someone passing by.

Sanghyuk pulled back slightly and thrust against him. Hongbin’s hand squeezed his back, wanting, encouraging, undeniably so. The demon thrust again, and again, slowly building a rhythm, still staring at his human’s face as if he was looking at the face of his own master, adoring, idolizing.

Under Sanghyuk’s piercing gaze Hongbin went back to that night, right after he woke up. His hand sliding up and down his cock as he imagined Sanghyuk sheathed inside him, pleasure building and overflowing at the thought of his voice whispering in his ear. Hongbin began to gasp every time Sanghyuk would clash their hips together, small moans threatening to form in the back of his throat, but coming out as small whimpers of pleasure. He was mad, completely and utterly insane, but as his mind fogged and fell into that place of bliss, he couldn’t gather the strength to tell Sanghyuk to stop in the name of his holiness.

Sanghyuk felt his body tremble with the strength he was putting into not stripping the human naked and fucking him right there, against the wall. The demon felt Hongbin’s hand tight around the fabric of his shirt, pulling him forward, making sure he would keep moving too.

Hongbin was starting to make noise, his whimpers turning desperate, wanting more. More contact, more speed, more skin, more. Sanghyuk, even though in reality was just as desperate as his human, seemed to be in no rush, and that was making Hongbin even more eager, hand squeezing, silently begging.

Sanghyuk, in the midst of his haze, still found himself amused, satisfied. Hongbin had broke but Hakyeon and he hadn’t even tried that hard. Not once did their human said no, ran from them, tried to resist. It was like something inside of him always wanted that, a chance to break free from all the rules and chains that trapped him.

Having a religion or serving a master can be beautiful and transform your life, but if you were the one that chose it. Hongbin never chose anything, he had been made believe that was the only option he had, that abdicating his life for the Highest was the only life he could ever lead.

When given the opportunity to finally question even the slightest, Hongbin found he didn’t know who he was, he found there was more to him he had been forced to repress. It didn’t help that he trusted two hell monsters who were competing for his soul and using all the dirty tricks they had up their sleeves, but they knew once Hongbin went out into the real world and saw it for what it really was, he would have broken down. Maybe later than sooner, but they knew he would, the want was inside of him. Freedom is the most treasured thing a human can have.

Sanghyuk started to circle his hips, applying a constant amount of pressure instead of thrusting into Hongbin’s hips, making the human finally break eye contact, throwing his head back and bite down his lip in an effort to keep quiet.

Hongbin was about to cry, it felt so good all he could think about was all the years he’d missed, all the time he’d wasted. He felt more content then he’d ever felt, more peaceful and close to what he thought heavenly was than he’d ever been promised. Fake promises, he thought, all fake.

The demon smiled and kissed up the front of his exposed neck, making Hongbin tense up in surprise but then immediately relax. Tense up because he’d never had anyone doing what Sanghyuk was doing before, but once he felt the demon’s warm tongue on his skin, he was back in that blank space in the back of his mind.

Sanghyuk’s mouth kept going up, lips tracing the human’s jaw, tongue lapping on top of where his veins were, feeling the warm tempting blood below the thin skin. So fragile, he could kill Hongbin right then, he could also make him consent and darken him, end the contest.

The idea flashed his mind, tempted him, he could win, he could have Hongbin whole, all to himself. Demons were greedy, and the idea started to grow on him as he kissed his human. _His human_. He circled his hips and Hongbin’s lips let out a moan, strained, wanting, so perfect. _His human._

But then Sanghyuk remembered Hakyeon, the way he would fall to his knees on the spirit’s every request, how he never said no to him, how he had never even wanted to. _His spirit_. He could have Hongbin all to himself, yes, but that would mean not having Hakyeon at all. And that was no good.

The same way the temptation came, it passed, gone in an instant with the idea of losing Hakyeon, and the demon focused back on the game. Breaking Hongbin for both of them.

Sanghyuk mouth reached the priest’s ear and when Hongbin felt his warm breath ghosting over it, his memories took him back to his dream, the younger whispering filthy things in his ear as he pulled his hair and fucked into him mercilessly.

The demon didn’t have the ability to read sinful energy like Hakyeon did, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t guess what Hongbin wanted from him. The human was pressing himself onto Sanghyuk, moving his hips in sync with him, turning his neck to expose it the most he could, squeezing his back so tight that if he had claws, he would have pierced the demon’s skin.

Sanghyuk was delighted by the thought of Hongbin having some hell-like characteristics, to see his sweet round eyes plotting, darkened.

The demon nibbled on Hongbin’s earlobe and the temptation to murmur something in his ear was almost too much, but he was scared doing so would snap Hongbin out of his hypnotized state. He had to ease himself in.

Sanghyuk started to kiss Hongbin’s neck again, hips circling slower than before, the human relaxing in his embrace, mewling his moans, head still thrown back.

The demon slowly made his way up, setting open-mouthed kisses, tasting the sweat starting to form on his skin, Hongbin sighing audibly. Sanghyuk’s free hand found Hongbin’s jaw, tracing the sharp line with his finger before he wrapped it around the back of his neck.

Hongbin whimpered again, hips jolting with a new have of arousal, wanting more than Sanghyuk was giving him. The demon noticed and smiled between his kisses, going up to Hongbin’s ear. It was near the end game now.

“Tell me what you want from me,” Sanghyuk said in a low, hoarse voice right next to Hongbin’s ear. The priest could feel a new squirt of precum leaking from his cock just from that. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Hongbin’s heart was racing and before he knew it, he had answered. “Yes,” he said in a whisper, desperate.

The priest expected Sanghyuk to be gentle, just like his hips were moving, but as the demon’s hand slithered up his neck and threaded in his hair, everything changed.

Hongbin was yanked forward by the hand on his hair and as he gasped in surprise, Sanghyuk clashed their lips together, shoving his tongue on the other’s mouth unceremoniously. Nothing about him was gentle anymore, hips thrusting hard again, fingers tight and controlling on his priest’s hair, taking the pace where he wanted to.

Surprisingly, or not really, Hongbin responded to his sudden aggressiveness, figuring it out how to move his lips the same way, increasing the pace of his hips so fast it was like he’d been waiting for it.

Hongbin never thought he would kiss anyone, and if he did, he definitely didn’t it expect it to go like this. It was like he couldn’t breathe but at the same time he was panting, losing himself in the way Sanghyuk sucked his tongue, bit his lips.

The friction on his pants was starting to get painful, he needed more, he needed some sort of relief, so he stopped holding himself back, letting the moans escape into the other’s mouth as he focused on the new goal.

Sanghyuk noticed Hongbin starting to get loud, lost between kissing the demon, thrusting against him and moaning.

The human’s skin started to feel warmer, his heart beating faster and he started to whine, the long built pleasure starting to take him to that place he was growing addicted to. Sanghyuk had set the plan in his head, knowing he would have to push Hongbin over the edge but stay clear-headed himself, as much as he dreaded the idea. It would pay off, though, he knew it.

Sanghyuk broke the kiss and let Hongbin take the rhythm to himself, let him guide their dance, bringing his mouth close to the human’s ear.

“Father,” Sanghyuk called seductively, Hongbin groaned at the sound, a cry that sounded like he was asking for help. The priest knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Sanghyuk kept talking. “Be a good boy and come in your pants for me.”

Hongbin couldn’t object if he tried, the warm breath in his ear, Sanghyuk’s low rumbling voice, the rhythm his hips were rubbing against each other.

“Hyuk,” Hongbin moaned, closing his eyes, picturing his dream. “Oh, Hyuk.”

The demon smiled. “Beautiful, my Hongbin,” he whispered.

Hongbin tried to keep his voice down, but he couldn’t, throwing his head back and letting the moans go out as he came, loud, desperate. Sanghyuk watched his expression, his parted lips, his sounds. He was calling his name.

Hongbin’s hand squeezed Sanghyuk and with a last sob, he came, trembling against the demon’s body.

“That’s it, you’re such a good boy, Hongbin.” Sanghyuk started to put his plan into action. His mouth was on the human’s exposed throat again. “You did so good, well done,” he praised and Hongbin whined, still riding too high.

To say the demon was holding Hongbin up wasn’t exaggerating, circling his hips gently to keep him feeling good as he came down from the orgasm, setting kisses on his neck.

“I want to fuck you,” Sanghyuk said in his ear. Hongbin froze at that, sobering up slightly.

“N-Now?” Hongbin asked, feeling the other’s hardness against his already half-soft cock.

“No, father, my Hongbin, we’re done for now,” Sanghyuk murmured again, chuckling and kissing under his ear. Hongbin sighed, not sure if in disappointment or in relief. “But I want to, I want you to go on your hands and knees as I bury my cock inside of you.” He nuzzled against the other’s temple, the human couldn’t move if he tried. “Do you want it?”

Hongbin just blinked and suddenly Sanghyuk was staring at his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. “W-What?”

The demon smirked, letting go of Hongbin’s thigh so he could stand by himself. The human let a small whimper of complain and felt himself get red in shame with it, he didn’t want Sanghyuk to let him go. He felt like being wrapped in his arms further.

But Sanghyuk touched him again, held his hand, guiding it down, down-

“This,” Sanghyuk said, placing Hongbin’s hand in the hardness between his legs. “Do you want it?” he asked, shameless, looking into the other’s eyes. Hongbin’s hand didn’t move, but Sanghyuk placed his own on top of it and encouraged him. “Feel it, father.”

Hongbin did, shy at first, but the other gave him time. Sanghyuk was at his full length and even if trapped inside his pants, Hongbin could tell how big he was, how thick. The human let a shaky sigh escape his lips and he squeezed his hand, yearning.

Sanghyuk hummed, pressing against Hongbin’s hand. “Do you want it?” he asked again. Hongbin opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t.

The demon smirked. He knew what Hongbin needed. An order.

Sanghyuk threaded his free hand on Hongbin’s hair and pulled it roughly, a sharp movement that made him gasp. The demon made sure the human couldn’t escape his stare.

“Answer me, Hongbin,” he said, voice low and authoritative. Hongbin shivered and the word just rolled off his tongue.

“Yes,” he said in a whisper, compelled by the way Sanghyuk was treating him. There was no denying it anymore. No one was forcing him to be there, he could leave if he wanted to, nothing about the way he was being held said restriction, imprisonment. He was there, cum streaming down his underwear, rubbing his palm against Sanghyuk’s cock because _he wanted to_.

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk asked, licking a strip on Hongbin’s neck.

“You,” Hongbin said.

“You want my dick in your ass,” Sanghyuk corrected without even stuttering. “You want me to cum inside of you and fill you up, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Hongbin answered without even thinking again. As it turned out, Sanghyuk was going in giving orders and he was good in obeying them.

“You’re my good boy,” Sanghyuk smiled, tugged at his hair and brushed their lips together. Hongbin found himself liking the nickname, he wanted to be Sanghyuk’s good boy. He wanted to be anything the demon wanted him to be. “I will fuck you so hard you’ll beg me to never stop,” he whispered, pressing himself on Hongbin’s hand again. “If you’re good I’ll give it to you, I’ll let you ride on my cock, I know that’s what you want.”

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin whispered.

Sanghyuk chuckled. His plan was working so well that for a moment it didn’t matter how desperate he was to come. He would run to Hakyeon after that and the spirit would put Sanghyuk on his knees, ass up and fix it.

“Meet me at the temple at half past 2 a.m.,” Hongbin hesitated, eyes confused. Sanghyuk pulled his head to the side roughly, mouth to his ear. “You’ll meet me tonight so we can pray together for the Bearer of Darkness before I fuck you hard and rough, father. You know by now he’ll accept us, don’t you? For who we are, for what we want.”

Hongbin swallowed dry. “I- I know,” he admitted.

“And don’t you want me?”

“Yes,” Hongbin answered in a heartbeat. “I’ll meet you, I’ll pray with you.”

Sanghyuk smiled and Hongbin knew the darkness he saw in his eyes wasn’t an illusion, but he didn’t care anymore. If darkness was what it took to be that way with Sanghyuk, so be it.

He didn’t know, however, that night the demon wasn’t planning on going alone. Hakyeon would smell Hongbin’s desires on Sanghyuk as soon as they met and when Hongbin got to the temple that night, he would be faced with things his weak human flesh ached for the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so......... this is going to have 3 chapters, im SORRY i couldn't stop myself, i hope you don't mind............. thank you for all the love, i'm really loving this story too! 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/beanguni)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the end......... i worked Hard for this one everyone........ jfgniewrugshfiushIHFEOIFJOIh s-sorry  
> hope you enjoy it, i'll be soppy in the end notes

“Do you like this one?” Hakyeon asked, twirling in front of Sanghyuk to show off the mini skirt anchored at the small of his hips.

The demon blinked lazily, still too dazed from having Hakyeon do whatever he pleased with him for hours on end, trying to dull the fire lit from the time he’d been with Hongbin. Sanghyuk looked the spirit up and down, he looked stunning, as usual, but he had another idea on mind.

“You told me which of Hongbin’s desires you could smell the strongest on me,” Sanghyuk said, clearing his throat to make himself sound less like he was about to fall asleep and Hakyeon nodded in agreement, placing a hand on his waist. The demon tried his hardest to focus, the older making him lust again by just standing there dressed like that. “I remember you mentioning paintings right at the end.”

Hakyeon raised a brow. “Yes, I could feel something related to classical art, or era, or fashion, I’m not sure, it was too faint, I didn’t think much of it. Why?”

Sanghyuk tried to prop himself on his elbows, but he felt too weak still, head falling back down. He huffed in indignation, not exactly regretting asking Hakyeon to use magic on him again, but feeling too spent to do anything else. Hakyeon chuckled at the grunt the younger let out, he couldn’t have his demon that tired when they were about to do something so important.

Hakyeon walked up to him, snapping his fingers and pressing them against his own lips before kneeling in front of the bed where Sanghyuk was laying, struggling to stay awake. The spirit held Sanghyuk’s face and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, letting the magic he’d placed there flow to the younger. As soon as they parted it, Sanghyuk felt a rush of energy, suddenly wide awake, ready to cast curses or strike chaos upon a small village.

“This is much better,” the demon said, sitting up and stretching. “Oh, so much better, Hakyeon, thank you.” He cracked his neck both ways, humming contently on feeling his energy back.

The spirit huffed out a laugh. “You think I would have fucked you that hard if I couldn’t fix you for tonight?” he asked, sitting on his lover’s lap, Sanghyuk’s hands going around him immediately.

“I guess not,” the demon said, kissing him again with his usual intensity, all the tenderness gone. Hakyeon broke the kiss and laughed when he felt a hardness growing under him, getting up before Sanghyuk would initiate something that would definitely make them late.

“What about paintings?” Hakyeon asked, dodging the hand that tried to grab him and pull him back down.

Sanghyuk pouted, turning his eyes and going back to what they were talking about before. “When we first got here I remember noticing Hongbin was very fond of one painting, the 18th-century one in his room,” Sanghyuk said. He remembered watching the human stare at that for hours on end, seemingly never tired of it.

“The one with the ladies of the court?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know where you’re trying to get at,” Hakyeon admitted.

“You said you felt a sin connected to art, maybe he liked to way they were dressed.” Sanghyuk shrugged, saying what he’d been thinking about.

The spirit laughed. “As someone who walked around the earth on the 18th century, getting access to anything under those heavy dresses is very hard, unlacing a corset takes a very long time,” he said, remembering the time he’d spent in France. Marie Antoinette had been quite a highlight, by far the most experimental amongst his queens.

Sanghyuk smiled, Hakyeon had said exactly what he wanted to. “Well, maybe you don’t have to take yours off then.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon caught on and suddenly his mind was brimming with ideas. He reluctantly said goodbye to his skirt, but he knew he could always come back to it later.

Hakyeon closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted to materialize, every detail of it, where he wanted the bones of the piece to be, where exactly he wanted them to curve, how would it hug his body. When the spirit was done he raised his fingers and _snap._

“You’re a force of nature, Cha Hakyeon, hell on earth,” Sanghyuk murmured, trying to take everything in as the other turned around to show himself off to him, knowing he looked good.

Hakyeon had created lingerie that was different from anything the demon had ever seen, a unique black and red piece that was centered around a delicate corset, tightened just enough that the small waist would be the first thing your eyes went to. It wasn’t completely see-through, the dark lace and crimson fabric under it covering almost all of his skin and only revealing the small of his waist and part of his back. The rest of the lingerie, however, was almost completely see-through, Hakyeon’s beautiful tanned skin peeking through the then red pattern of the lace. Out of the superior part of the corset, black and red lace strings came out to wrap several times around his neck, the remaining fabric hanging loose on his sides. Strings were also coming out from the bottom of the corset and hugging his thighs in a random pattern, crossing in all directions. Apart from the boned corset, almost everything else was lace, not a single piece of fabric hanging where it shouldn’t, the fit perfect around every curve the Tempter had sculpted on him.

Hakyeon smiled when he turned himself to the mirror, analyzing the back, then the front, all the parts he didn’t want to show at first veiled by the lace or covered by the soft fabric. He loved how reminiscent of his time in France it was, classic and delicate, but still made him look sexy and strong, confidence just as important as everything else. Gladly, he had tons of that.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to kiss my neck like this,” Hakyeon murmured, rethinking the strings, trying to pull them down gently and not satisfied on how they looked then.

Sanghyuk shook his head immediately. “Keep it, when it’s time I’ll rip them off.”

Hakyeon smiled, satisfied with the answer. As he looked at himself he noticed Sanghyuk’s eyes scanning him up and down from behind and his smile widened.

Hakyeon placed his hands on his chest and slid them down his body, playing with the lace, curving at the spine of the corset, on the bone of his hip, ending up cupping his butt.

He then glanced at Sanghyuk, who didn’t even notice, focused on the movement of the spirit’s hands. Hakyeon pursued his lips to keep himself from laughing as his evil mind thought of another way to mess with his demon, bending over as if he was checking something on his thigh, back arched prettily, trying to look inviting.

Sanghyuk might as well be a shifter, because the noise that left his mouth was almost a growl.

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk whined, feeling wronged. It didn’t matter if the two had only just been together, once was never enough for either of them.

The spirit bit his lips to keep his smile in and began to fix the strings on his thighs, bending further down. “Save it for our human, Sanghyuk.”

“I don’t want to,” he said, pouting like a child, and when Hakyeon raised himself up arms wrapped around his waist.

Hakyeon laughed, turning around and looking at the other’s face. He kissed the corner of his mouth, pulling away when Sanghyuk tried to make it more, making the younger huff again.

“It’s almost time,” Hakyeon justified himself. “Just making sure you’re in the mood, darling.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “You’re the worst.”

Hakyeon laughed. “You want me now? Let’s go, but remember Hongbin will be at the temple, poor thing, all alone waiting for you to get there.” He pouted and Sanghyuk twisted his nose, accepting his defeat.

“Let’s chose something nice for me to wear and let’s go,” Sanghyuk said, making Hakyeon laugh.

\--

Hongbin stood in front of his desk, the two testaments that had changed his life resting on top of it, side by side.

The first book was the one his grandmother read to him as a baby, then as a child, until he was old enough to read it alone. He knew all its commandments by heart, knew how to recite its sections as if they were carved on his mind. Elysium’s Testament.

The second book was new to the human, but it had exposed him to a new kind of truth, a truth he identified with. The sections in that book were not something Hongbin could recite or even remember too well yet, but he knew his heart raced with excitement with the promises it held. The Darkness Scripture had promised him freedom and that was the thing his heart ached for the most.

Hongbin used to believe the words in the first book, but people can change. People can turn away from something they knew all their lives if they realize it was not their choice to believe in them in the first place. The Highest and Her realm were not things Hongbin had chosen himself, people had chosen them for him. But he was the one making the choices now.

Hongbin’s fingers brushed over the black cover of the second book, the one that opened his eyes to the lies he had been told. Lies, deception, subjugation. He wanted none of it anymore, he wanted freedom, even at the cost of doing things he was taught to be disgusted by.

He took a deep breath and clasped the second book on his hand, holding it close to his body as he walked out of his room, away from the first book, away from Her forever. The new chapter of his life was sealed then.

Hongbin expected to feel guilty as he walked to meet Sanghyuk and the shameless promises he’d made, but the smile on his face showed no trace of such feeling. His heart was light, the freedom he craved so much lifting the weight he unknowingly carried all his life.

It was exactly half-past two a.m. when Hongbin reached the big doors of the temple, and as he looked at them, hand spread over the wood surface, he realized he was nervous. He was terribly nervous- but also terribly eager. He knew Sanghyuk would be there, waiting for him, to fulfill the promises he’d made.

He pushed the door open and was faced with the faint light of candles, but not only the ones in the memorial shelf or the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the candles were spread _everywhere._ On the floor, on the pews, across the altar, long, short, thin and thick. The wax in some of them was black like he’d never seen before, melting together and molding into the holy white ones he was familiar with, befouling them. He couldn’t focus on the candles for too long, because in the middle of the altar, surrounded by them, stood Sanghyuk. Dressed in a full black fitted outfit, blonde hair slicked back, holding his hands in front of his body elegantly, stood the one that promised to free him. He exuded power from just standing there, chin up confidently, a black lace cape coming out from behind his shoulders and spreading on the floor around him, aura much similar to the images he saw of his former savior, a deity.

That wasn’t Hongbin’s innocent pupil, he realized then that person had never existed. He’d never seen someone so in their element, so comfortable in their own skin, it was obvious _that_ was the real Sanghyuk.

The human’s heart skipped a beat when the demon smirked at him. “You brought my book,” he said and Hongbin noticed even his voice sounded different, raspy, seductive.

The human swallowed dry, squeezing the Darkness Scripture between his hands. “I said we would pray for Him, for the Bearer of Darkness.”

Sanghyuk chuckled, the sound echoing in the mostly empty temple. “You’re right.” He nodded. The demon then started to move, walking down the steps of the altar, his cape dragging behind, covering the white marble with black. Sanghyuk kept his eyes on Hongbin, and the human was too fascinated to look away.

Hongbin’s breathing was fast as Sanghyuk reached him, thinking he would faint from just having the other that close.

Sanghyuk reached for the book in the other’s hand, movements graceful and Hongbin let it go immediately.

“Are you Him?” Hongbin asked and Sanghyuk raised his eyes to him in question. “Are you the Bearer of Darkness?”

Sanghyuk chuckled, tipping his head. “No, human, I’m not,” he said and Hongbin swallowed dry, _human_.

“Are you one of His creations, then?” Hongbin asked, not sure of where he was taking strength to ask from.

“No, my master did not create me,” Sanghyuk said. “I chose to serve him when I fell from grace.”

“When you fell from grace,” Hongbin echoed, taking the information in. Then his eyes widened. “Were you- an angel?” His voice was barely audible.

Sanghyuk leaned close to him and his mind blanked, heart too fast for it to be healthy. He heard a whisper close to his ear. “Yes.”

Hongbin’s knees felt weak. “And what are you now?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

Sanghyuk smiled, lips almost touching the shell of Hongbin’s ear. “Demon,” he whispered again and Hongbin trembled.

He knew, he’d read about the fallen angels in the Darkness Scripture. Abandoned by their creator, they ended up looking for comfort somewhere they would be accepted, finding in darkness and in Him a new purpose.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “You’re not scared, father,” he commented, inhaling deeply close to the other’s hair. He expected to smell fear, terror, that’s kind of what you expect after telling a human you’re a demon, but he got none of that.

Sanghyuk leaned away, looking at Hongbin, a smile growing on his lips.

“You won’t hurt me,” Hongbin said. “You won’t kill me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I don’t think what you want from me is my life,” Hongbin said, voice breaking.

Sanghyuk stepped closer and Hongbin swallowed dry. “And what do you think I want from you?” he asked, staring intensely.

Before Hongbin could think about a reply, Sanghyuk’s hand found his waist, the demon’s body found his and he became speechless. Having Sanghyuk that close was too much, he was too beautiful, his eyes pulled him in too deep. The demon’s hand slid to his back then and suddenly Hongbin’s breath was mixing with his, so close he could feel Sanghyuk’s warmth. He remembered what it felt to have the demon’s lips moving against his, unconsciously leaning in, wanting to have that again.

“I think Sanghyuk had his turn, father,” a voice behind the human said, startling him. Hongbin practically jumped on his spot, pushing Sanghyuk away so he could turn around and check if a priest had discovered his secrets, if he would be punished for it, if his freedom fantasy was over… but what he saw was different.

Hakyeon was standing far away from the two, a long, thick red cloak covering him from the neck down, a hood resting prettily on his head. Hongbin’s eyes widened, surprised.

“H-Hakyeon,” he shuttered, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

Hakyeon smiled. “I told you, it’s my turn, Hongbin.”

The spirit began to walk towards them and Hongbin felt his breathing quickening, his heart racing. With every step Hakyeon would take, Hongbin was able to see more and more through the front slit of his cloak, long, beautiful and very bare legs peeking through. Was he naked? The thought made Hongbin’s heart sink to his stomach.

“What do you mean with your turn?” Hongbin murmured once the spirit stopped in front of him.

Hakyeon smiled wide, but the only thing Hongbin could see on his face was mischief. The spirit glanced at the demon, standing behind Hongbin, mirroring his smile, sharing his happiness, before he grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt.

Hongbin gasped, instincts primarily making him focus on not tripping on his own feet as Hakyeon dragged him across the temple much like a dog on a leash. The human had no time to ask what was happening before Hakyeon pushed him down on to sit on the front pew.

“I mean,” Hakyeon bent over, holding Hongbin’s face up by his chin, looking into his wide eyes, “my turn to kiss your little mouth.”

“You’re a demon too,” Hongbin said with a faint voice.

Hakyeon huffed out a laugh, raising an amused brow. He let go of Hongbin’s face, straightening himself up so he could look down at him as he took his cloak off.

Hakyeon kept looking into Hongbin’s eyes as he let the cloak loose from his neck, lowering the hood from his head and letting the heavy fabric drape to the floor.

Hongbin’s breathing caught on his throat with the sight he was presented with, Hakyeon wearing that beautiful red and black lingerie, lace strings wrapping around his neck, his thighs.

The human almost whimpered, eyes stopping on the corset. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, the way it hugged the spirit’s waist, the pattern on it, Hakyeon looked the most stunning he’d ever seen him.

Hakyeon laughed at the noise Hongbin made, confidence overflowing, smelling arousal on the human just from that. He took a step forward, rubbing his leg in the middle of Hongbin’s, who were clamped shut. At the simple touch, though, the human spread them open.

Hakyeon then leaned down, hearing Hongbin’s loud-as-drums heartbeat as he did so, and held his face up again. “I’m no demon, Hongbin,” he whispered, brushing his lips against the other’s, so gentle it meant to be nothing more than just teasing. “A demon like Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to make you feel the things I’m going to.”

Hongbin wasn’t sure he was even listening, all he could register was the creature’s hand on his face, their lips touching slightly, Hakyeon’s breathing tickling his skin as he spoke. Without even noticing, Hongbin was closing his eyes, neck stretched, wanting desperately for the distance to end.

Hakyeon felt Sanghyuk’s presence behind him and he hoped the demon got a good view of him as he granted Hongbin his silent wish.

Hongbin sighed as Hakyeon’s tongue touched his, the way he moved completely opposite to Sanghyuk’s, slow, deep, long. The spirit felt something greater than satisfaction when Hongbin hummed into his mouth, adapting to his rhythm, heat radiating from his body.

Hongbin’s hands were gripping the edge of the bench, almost lifting off his seat as he kissed Hakyeon, not trying to hide how desperate for him he was. He was reminded of the dream he had had about Hakyeon, him on his knees for him, sucking him until he came into the spirit’s mouth. He realized it then it probably hadn’t been a dream.

Hakyeon broke the kiss way too soon, pecking the human’s lips before he pulled away, leaving Hongbin breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with want.

Sanghyuk’s arm wrapped around Hakyeon as he stood up, hand spread across his stomach, pulling the spirit back against his chest.

Hongbin looked at the scene, and as Sanghyuk began to trace the other’s shoulder with his lips it all clicked on his head. They had been together since the beginning. He didn’t know what was the reason behind it, but as Hakyeon turned around and tangled his hands on Sanghyuk’s hair, pulling him into a deep slow kiss, he missed his shot to ask.

_“Are you sure?” the demon asked, unsure._

_Hakyeon nodded firmly. “It was one of the strongest sins of his I could smell on you.”_

_“I don’t know where he would have gotten that from,” Sanghyuk said carefully, trying not to go against Hakyeon._

_Hakyeon huffed, feeling confronted regardless. Did that demon underestimate him that much? Smelling sin came naturally to a seduction spirit, he knew full well of what he was talking about. Sanghyuk reeked of Hongbin’s sins when he came back from the underground tunnels, Hakyeon didn’t even need to get too close to get a whiff of it._

_“Hongbin wants it, he’s just not completely aware of it. Do you only desire things you know? Or you find yourself fantasizing about things you never tried yourself?”_

_The demon smiled widely and Hakyeon just knew he wasn’t getting a serious answer. “Well, there isn’t much I haven’t tried, dearest.”_

_Hakyeon snorted. “You’re too full of yourself for someone who is having this discussion with a seduction spirit. I was created for sex, you can’t compete with me, demonchild.”_

_Sanghyuk turned his eyes, knowing the other was right. “Fine, ancient spirit, what are we going to do about Hongbin’s desire?”_

_“Well, if he likes to watch… let’s give him something to watch, then.”_

Hongbin was breathing heavily as he watched Hakyeon guide Sanghyuk through the kiss, fingers messing the previously neat hair as the younger let himself be slow kissed, eyes shut as he enjoyed. Sanghyuk’s hand was resting on Hakyeon’s back at first, but it started to drop lower, the spirit pressing his body against his, encouraging.

The demon’s hand continued to drop and Hongbin swallowed dry with the view he got when they reached Hakyeon’s ass, the way the spirit was slightly raising himself on his toes making it stand out. Were it not for Sanghyuk’s huge hands covering them, of course.

Hongbin couldn’t take his eyes off of them, the way they moved, touched each other, the heat between his legs increasing.

Sanghyuk broke the kiss to laugh when he began to be pushed back, the spirit laughing with him between small kisses as he guided them to a pew on the side, where they had planned the human would get a good view of everything. Sanghyuk was pushed down on it, but Hakyeon didn’t follow him.

“Just gonna keep looking at me from there, spirit?” Sanghyuk asked casually as if they were alone, playful, comfortable, hands tracing up the back of Hakyeon’s thighs as he looked up at him.

“You’re handsome, darling,” Hakyeon answered, stepping forward, letting the demon place a single kiss on his stomach before he lowered himself.

Hakyeon was elegant, his every move coming off as sensual, and as he slowly raised each of his legs and straddled Sanghyuk, Hongbin thought he was definitely dreaming, that couldn’t be real.

Sanghyuk’s hands were touching where they wanted to, going along the other’s curves, for once only a little bothered by having Hakyeon’s body so covered, he knew Hongbin’s eyes were burning on the spirit.

It was not like Hakyeon was the star of the show, Hongbin didn’t envy one more than the other, he wanted to feel Sanghyuk’s hand on his body as much as he wanted to feel Hakyeon’s curves under his own fingers.

When Hakyeon kissed Sanghyuk again Hongbin could tell it had become something more that time, the demon’s hands squeezing stronger, what was the gentle press of their bodies taking new form as they ground against each other, intentionally ending any space that dared to come between them.

When Hakyeon pulled Sanghyuk’s hair the right way the demon let out a pleased noise, a low raspy moan that made the human squeeze the bench under him, nails digging into the wood. It felt terribly indecent to be there, just sat watching while he ached between his legs, wanting to touch himself so much that the effort to hold back was making him sweat. And that was exactly what Hakyeon wanted.

The spirit broke the kiss, smiling when Sanghyuk opened his eyes to look at him. “You know I love your true form, but I think the red eyes might be too much for him,” Hakyeon whispered and Sanghyuk smiled back.

The younger fluttered his eyes a few times until they turned back to black, only then Hakyeon climbing off of him.

The spirit turned back to Hongbin and the human held his breath. The closer Hakyeon got, Sanghyuk following right behind him, the deeper Hongbin dug his nails into the wood, up until they started to hurt.

Hakyeon stopped in front of Hongbin and the human couldn’t keep his eyes from running through him, the lace veiling his skin, the shape of his body, letting out a lustful sigh.

“Do you remember what I told last time we were together, father?” Hakyeon asked, feeling Sanghyuk’s hands snaking around his accentuated curves, ending up caressing his stomach. Hongbin noticed they couldn’t take their hands off each other, jealousy and envy burning up inside because of it. How very unholy of the priest.

Hongbin was fixated on the way Sanghyuk’s fingers moved on Hakyeon’s body, but he looked up at the spirit. “No,” he admitted.

Hakyeon smiled, feeling his demon’s hand drop lower. “I told you I would see you on your knees for me.”

Hongbin felt his cheeks warming. _You bet next time you’ll be the one asking for me to fuck you, to stretch you open, you will get on your knees for me,_ the words came back to him and as he opened his mouth to reply he found his tongue heavy with the sight of Sanghyuk’s hands sliding further down.

Hakyeon hummed in delight when Sanghyuk cupped the hardness under his lacy underwear, massaging it slightly, the scene happening right in front of Hongbin’s face. Sanghyuk let Hongbin watch for a moment, but didn’t stop there, hand sliding inside and pulling Hakyeon’s cock out with no ceremonies, making the human gasp.

The blush Hongbin got that time wasn’t from embarrassment, it was from arousal from seeing Hakyeon like that, exposed, the demon’s long fingers wrapped around him. The spirit was fully hard and he was big, Sanghyuk’s hand stroking him once and making the length wet and appealing.

“On your knees, human,” Sanghyuk ordered and when Hongbin looked up at him, he remembered how nice it felt to obey him. “Now.”

Hongbin realized he was shaking when his trembling hand came up to his neck to release the cloak tied there, laying it delicately next to Hakyeon’s feet so he could come to his knees without scrapping them in the stone tiles. He wasn’t afraid, but he was nervous, eager.

The human obediently dropped to his knees, heart beating fast, looking up at the hell creatures with expecting eyes. Lust burst from them with the view, Hongbin so willing, expecting, his beautiful features still innocent even in that situation.

Sanghyuk stroked Hakyeon again, the wet sound attracting Hongbin’s eyes to what was in front of him, his breathing short and quick, panting.

_“And he will just keep watching us forever? I can’t darken him without touching him,” Sanghyuk protested, frowning at the idea of still not being able to have Hongbin._

_Hakyeon chuckled. “Of course not, when it’s time you’ll start telling him what to do. I could smell that too, he wants to obey you,” he said and Sanghyuk’s frown softened._

_“Oh?” the younger inquired._

_Hakyeon nodded. “He wants to be your good boy,” he said with a smile, jokingly._

“Hongbin,” Sanghyuk called and the human looked up again. “If I tell you to do something, you will, won’t you?” Hongbin nodded immediately, but still didn’t say anything, still silent as if he’d forgotten how to speak. “Answer me, will you do what I ask you to?”

“Yes,” Hongbin said in a low breath.

“Louder.”

“Yes, I will,” Hongbin repeated, looking into Sanghyuk’s eyes.

The demon smiled. “Take Hakyeon’s underwear off,” he coached and Hongbin felt embarrassed, but on the purpose of following the command, he lifted his trembling hands, holding on the delicate strings on either side of Hakyeon’s hips and pulling them down as he was told, feeling the other’s eyes on him. Hakyeon raised each of his feet off the ground and Hongbin gently pulled the piece off of him, careful not to touch him too much, still uneasy. Hakyeon found it endearing. “Good,” Sanghyuk praised as Hongbin held the small piece of fabric in his hands. “Now tell me, do you want Hakyeon’s pretty cock in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Hongbin answered immediately once again, finding he had in him the reflex to obey, to submit, it made him comfortable.

“Will you be a good boy and make him feel good?” Sanghyuk asked and Hongbin swallowed dry at the mention of the nickname.

“Yes,” Hongbin whispered, voice faint.

“Then open your mouth, father,” Sanghyuk said.

Hongbin looked down again and _oh,_ Hakyeon was so beautiful, he wanted to touch him so much. The human parted his lips, waiting obediently, not for a second thinking about the sin he was about to commit. Sanghyuk’s hand slid up and down Hakyeon’s length again and Hongbin knew he couldn’t wait anymore, his cravings getting the best of him.

Surprising the hell creatures, Hongbin stood higher on his knees, leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around Hakyeon’s cock without waiting for any further command. Sanghyuk felt a low sound resonate on Hakyeon’s chest when the spirit was enveloped by the warmth of Hongbin’s mouth on him.

Hongbin had thought about that moment so many times that he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He was on his knees pleasuring someone, dirty as it was, wrong as he used to think it was, Hakyeon was making noises because of _him_ and it felt _good._ He was overtaken by a sense of liberty, and if any guilt was repressed inside of him, it was released at that moment.

“Look at that, too eager to wait, are we?” Sanghyuk teased, but the human was so focused on his task he didn’t even look up.

Hongbin felt the salty taste in his mouth and he actually enjoyed it, adventuring a little more and playing with his tongue around the head, tasting more of it coming from the slit. He hummed in approval and heard Hakyeon gasp from it, enjoying the sensation the vibration brought. Hongbin felt pleasure from it too, from making someone else feel good, even more so Hakyeon, someone who’d given him so much pleasure before he thought he would faint.

Hongbin was experimenting, somehow knowing what to do, to move his tongue along the length, to keep a steady pace, the visual of Hakyeon coming in and out of his mouth making himself satisfied.

Sanghyuk pulled Hakyeon’s body closer, the spirit leaning on him immediately as to feel him too, and the demon reached around his lover to wrap his hand on Hongbin’s hair.

When the human looked up, the view took their breath away. His lips stretched prettily around Hakyeon’s cock, eyes round and expecting, hands resting on his lap obediently.

Sanghyuk pulled Hongbin’s head away and the human went pliant under his touch, looking up at them and licking his damp lips, getting more of that salty taste now his mouth was empty. Hakyeon couldn’t resist placing his hand on top of Sanghyuk’s upon seeing that, pulling Hongbin forward again, the human opening his mouth wide to take his cock again.

The creatures made him move up and down the length, starting slow so he would get used to it, learning how to use his lips and avoid clashing his teeth, letting him experience with hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue along it, taking the pull on his strands as the sign of what it felt good and what didn’t.

Hongbin naturally started to want to take Hakyeon deeper, his pace quickening, starting to get gasps from the spirit. He looked up then to find Hakyeon with his head thrown back on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, enjoying it, and the fact that he was causing that filled him with satisfaction.

After a while, Hakyeon squeezed on Sanghyuk’s hand so the demon would pull the human away again, Hongbin’s lips flush and red from the work, shiny in the faint candlelight.

“Good boy, you did good, Hongbin,” Sanghyuk said and the human smiled, satisfied.

Hakyeon took a deep breath, focusing as he felt Hongbin’s round expecting eyes turning to him, his hand going from the human’s hair to caress along his jaw, holding his chin up gently. “That was good, baby,” he said and Hongbin’s mind blanked at the nickname.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk both chuckled at his reaction, Hongbin’s eyes widening slightly, his heart previously calm and serene speeding up. A little went a long way with him, they were realizing.

“Up,” Hakyeon said, tugging on his chin and Hongbin stumbled to his feet in an instant, struggling to stand up, his legs a little numb.

He didn’t have to worry about it for long, though, because Sanghyuk was behind him and Hakyeon in front of him the next second, more hands wrapping around him than he could assimilate. The human held his breath as he felt Sanghyuk’s breathing on his neck as Hakyeon’s fingers slid under his shirt, the touch of his hand to his bare stomach making him jolt.

Hongbin was overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was getting, Sanghyuk kissing down his neck, body pressing against his at the same time Hakyeon was in front of him, hands going under his shirt, gentle fingers ghosting over his skin giving him goosebumps. It was a lot to handle, but at the same time, it was like all he ever wanted, small desperate noises going past his dry lips.

Hakyeon started to drag his shirt up and without even being told to, Hongbin raised his arms so he could pull it off. Sanghyuk’s mouth on his neck returned the next second, but that time it was accompanied by Hakyeon tracing his bare front with his lips, kissing his chest and then moving to lick his nipple.

Hongbin whined at the sensation, it was so good his hips bucked forward into nothing, hands gently wrapping and holding Hakyeon in a reflex.

“Hakyeon, please.” Hongbin’s voice was faint and broken, his arms pulling him closer, conscious of his own movements that time. The spirit looked up at him. “Kiss me, please,” he asked in a breath, desperate.

Hakyeon smiled, his human had started to beg already and he didn’t even have to ask. The spirit began to lick and bite up his chest again and Hongbin anticipated his lips, his kiss, wanting the touch, but as Hakyeon reached his jaw, he smiled wickedly and kissed Sanghyuk instead, making Hongbin wait.

The human was pressed between the two, the noises they were making whilst they kissed right next to his ear, and he almost cried from want. Hakyeon felt that and let go of Sanghyuk’s lips, smiling at him before he wrapped a hand on Hongbin’s hair and finally gave him what he wanted.

Hongbin let Hakyeon do to him as he wished, kissing him deeply like before, tongue responding to him immediately, the spirit intoxicating him somehow. Hakyeon could taste his human’s innocence and it was his time to get intoxicated, wanting to take it all, to drink at all.

Sanghyuk hands started to go lower in the human’s front as he left kisses behind Hongbin’s neck. Hongbin’s heart was about to burst when Sanghyuk’s hands began to gently cup and press on the hardness between his thighs, the human whining in Hakyeon’s mouth, finally, he was being _touched_. The spirit broke the kiss so he could hear it the noises.

Hongbin tried to catch Hakyeon’s lips again immediately, but the older didn’t let him, smiling wickedly when he realized that was the way the human had found to keep himself silent. With his strategy gone and the hand starting to press harder on his needy cock, Hongbin started to whine, Hakyeon teasingly pecking his lips each time just to quickly pull away, trying to make him frustrated.

“Sanghyuk,” Hongbin moaned when he couldn’t hold it back anymore, exactly like the demon was expecting he would, his envious nature craving it after the human had called so sweetly for Hakyeon before.

The demon’s hand began to slide inside his pants and Hongbin felt his knees weak again, his breathing speeding up and catching on his chest in anticipation, being let out in a long sigh when Sanghyuk wrapped his fingers around him completely.

Hakyeon chuckled and his reaction, Hongbin so spaced out he didn’t notice when the spirit stripped him from the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare and vulnerable to their touches. The moment the uncomfortable pressure of his underwear disappeared, however, Hongbin noticed how real the situation was.

He had a demon kissing down his neck, his hand wrapped around his cock as he stared into the eyes of whatever creature the other was, who was covered neck-to-thigh in lace and was running his hands through Hongbin’s bare front. Oh, and he was also completely naked in the temple, not that that even mattered considering everything else that was going on.

Hongbin trembled when Sanghyuk brushed the thumb over the slit, craving the touch, movement, friction, anything, everything.

“You’re so sensitive,” the demon murmured on his ear and Hongbin twitched on his hand just from the low timbre of his voice, making him chuckle. “How are you going to handle me fucking into you if you can’t even handle listening to my voice, human?” Hongbin whimpered and Hakyeon held back his smile.

“I guess I’ll be the one doing all the fucking then, right, baby?” Hakyeon asked, his hand replacing Sanghyuk’s and the human let out another pitiful noise.

“Please, I-” Hongbin began, but his voice broke when Hakyeon moved his hand up his length.

Hakyeon built a rhythm and Sanghyuk felt Hongbin getting weak on his arms, his weight falling more and more on top of him. The demon wondered if Hongbin would even survive through Hakyeon’s pleasure hexes, it was just his lucky the spirit was not allowed to use any on him that night.

“Let me kiss him.” Hongbin heard a voice cutting through his haze and he opened his eyes just in time to see Hakyeon withdrawing his hand, stopping the movement and he huffed in indignation, making the older laugh.

“It’s the demon’s fault, dearest,” Hakyeon said, kissing his lips gently one last time before Hongbin found himself being spun on his feet, facing the demon responsible for his temporary misery.

Hongbin couldn’t be mad for too long, though, because the said demon had his tongue in his mouth the next second, holding him by his hair to kiss him with the same intensity he had last time. As Sanghyuk’s other hand started to go down his back the human felt himself pressing his body against his, feeling the trapped hardness under the demon’s clothing.

Hongbin didn’t want things to go as they did in the tunnels, he wanted to feel more of Sanghyuk, so he pressed his hips forward again.

Sanghyuk groaned in his mouth before pulling him back by his hair, holding strongly. “Are you teasing me, father?” he asked, a smirk on his lips.

Hongbin heard the dominance in the other’s tone and felt wronged by the assumption he was being defiant of it. “No, I- I-” He struggled and Sanghyuk’s roughness wavered at the other’s expression. He was too soft with that human for his own good. “I just wanted to feel more of you,” Hongbin admitted, voice low and shy.

Sanghyuk smiled, his rough pull becoming a gentle hold, endeared by his innocence. _Way_ too soft for his own good. The demon took a step back just so he could slide his shirt off, catching a glimpse of Hakyeon’s eyes on him as he did so. All eyes on him, just like the demon liked.

Sanghyuk was stunning, his curves completely different from Hakyeon’s, but equally beautiful. His shoulders were wide and defined just like in Hongbin’s dream, his skin smooth and extremely fair, contrasting to Hakyeon’s, who looked more loved by the sun. The human couldn’t help comparing Sanghyuk to Hakyeon, but never in a negative way, he didn’t think they were lacking in anything, he thought they complemented each other perfectly. Hongbin was lucky, it was a feast for the eyes.

The demon kissed Hongbin again and he sighed, content when he felt the other’s warmth, it was all he wanted. His hands traveled on Sanghyuk’s back, feeling him some more and the demon’s hands mirrored his, starting to feel him too.

Hongbin didn’t notice he was being pushed back until he felt other hands around him too, soft lips kissing his shoulder, Hakyeon done with watching. Hongbin leaned into him immediately, missing his light touches when all he had was Sanghyuk’s eagerness. It was like Hakyeon was savoring him, taking small sips, as the demon was trying to swallow him whole.

Hongbin liked the contrast, light fingers going up and down his back as he kissed the demon in front of him so ardently he was getting out of breath. Sanghyuk didn’t need to breathe, but he knew Hongbin did, so he broke the kiss, just in time for Hakyeon’s lips to reach the human’s ear.

“Father, do you want me to stretch you open?” Hakyeon murmured in a low tone, nibbling on his earlobe.

Hongbin froze at the proposition, swallowing dry. _That_ he never had anyone do.

“Do you want me to lay you down and put my fingers inside you?” Hakyeon whispered and Hongbin’s mouth dried. “Tell me,” he murmured, nosing along his hair, “do you want me to make you feel good?”

Hongbin had never allowed even himself to do that, even when he had wanted it to so badly before. He wanted it desperately, but he couldn’t verbalize, so he nodded. The demon in front of him chuckled.

“You know, father, you really need to learn how to use your words.” The human opened his mouth to reply but clamped it shut, proving the demon’s point. Sanghyuk sighed. “You need to obey, Hongbin, you know why?” he asked, voice surprisingly gentle. Hongbin shook his head and Sanghyuk gave him that wicked smile, looking into his eyes. “Because bad boys get punished.”

Hongbin swallowed dry again and he saw the demon’s smile widen before Sanghyuk reached for his hair and fisted his hand into it, giving him a rough kiss before dragging him to the other side of the temple by it. A leashed dog once again.

Sanghyuk made the point to not use too much strength on Hongbin, thinking he might not enjoy it, listening to his heart rate and feeling the heat radiating from the human’s body as a guide. If Hongbin didn’t like it, he would stop, he didn’t want the human to resist them after all.

However, to his surprise, every time he yanked Hongbin’s hair stronger, the human seemed to enjoy it more. Even if he didn’t know where Sanghyuk was not so gently guiding him to, Hongbin bowed his head and let himself be dragged with no resistance, frighten of himself when he realized he was liking the pain of the tug.

When Sanghyuk let go of his hair Hongbin glanced up, noticing they were in front of the offering table, beautiful and in white marble, stacked with gold artifacts, gifts to the Highest.

Hongbin looked to the demon in question and he stretched out his arm, knocking everything off from it in one swift motion, even the heavy pure gold candle holders, startling the human.

The demon then stepped closer to Hongbin, hands firm on either side of his hips. “This is where my treasure goes,” he murmured before effortlessly lifting Hongbin’s body and placing him on the white surface.

Hongbin let out a small shriek upon being held in the air, surprised, but erupted into bubbly laughter as he felt the surface underneath him the next moment, safe. His smile was wide and sincere, he felt so happy, freer than he had ever felt before.

“Don’t drop my human,” Hakyeon said from behind them.

Sanghyuk huffed out a laugh, turning just in time as Hakyeon reached him. The demon’s hands immediately went to the small of his waist, still charmed by the way Hakyeon’s body looked in the corset.

“Is he yours now?” Sanghyuk asked with an amused tone, pulling the spirit closer and placing a kiss on his jaw, the neck still out of limits because of the lace strings carefully wrapped around it.

“Yes,” Hakyeon said and shrugged. Sanghyuk snorted and kissed him, his hands not refraining from going through his body, fingers playing with the delicate lace on his neck, tugging gently. “Just do it,” Hakyeon broke the kiss to say as if he’d read the younger’s mind.

Sanghyuk smiled, lips going down Hakyeon’s neck until they reached the lace strings, bitting on them and pulling to tear them off easily, Hongbin gasping in the background. When his mouth wrapped on the smooth skin of Hakyeon’s neck, he wondered why he hadn’t done that sooner, kissing eagerly, sucking and biting.

Hongbin was bewitched by the movements of the ones in front of him, watching silently as Hakyeon threaded his fingers in the blonde strands, mouth drying slightly when he saw Sanghyuk’s hand sliding between them to grab Hakyeon’s cock.

The spirit squeezed the back of Sanghyuk’s neck, moaning low, creating space between their bodies so the demon could move better and unintentionally also giving Hongbin a better view.

“I hope you know,” Sanghyuk moved back to kiss Hakyeon’s lips, “he’s mine too, ancient spirit,” he murmured, Hakyeon’s lower lip between his teeth. Hongbin’s heart skipped a beat.

“If you call me that one more time I swear on my master I’ll bring you hell,” Hakyeon said, pulling his lip back from the grip roughly, grunting when Sanghyuk brushed his thumb over his slit.

“Good, I miss home,” Sanghyuk said smiling and the other snorted.

Hakyeon then pushed his hand away playfully, giving him one last kiss before turning his attention back to the human, who seemed to not care about the fact they had both mentioned they were from hell, his then sinful mind just focusing on the spirit coming his way.

Hakyeon felt his lust and only had to place his hand on Hongbin’s thigh so that he, just like last time, spread them open so the spirit could get closer, hopelessly craving attention. The creatures were purposefully being sparse with the amount of it they were giving their human, they wanted him to get desperate, needy.

“Now tell me, darling, what do you want,” Hakyeon asked, leaning seductively onto Hongbin.

Hongbin glanced to Sanghyuk standing behind him. _Bad boys get punished._ “I want your fingers inside me.”

Hakyeon smirked. “That’s right, father. Lay down for me.”

Hongbin felt his heart racing again as he did, even more so when he saw Sanghyuk standing right next to his head, looking down at his body like he could just eat him alive. He was so vulnerable, so exposed, but he’d never liked anything more.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Hakyeon said and when Hongbin felt the spirit’s breath on his thighs.

Hakyeon gave Sanghyuk a look, raising his fingers in the air and snapping them, knowing Hongbin wouldn’t think anything of it, but his demon would. Sanghyuk remembered the first night they had been together, Hakyeon making himself wet at the snap of his fingers and he grunted. The spirit was between another man’s legs and was still managing to tease him.

With his fingers slick and ready, Hakyeon placed two at Hongbin’s entrance, the human jolting at the sensation. The spirit smiled, starting to massage it but not breaching him, getting Hongbin to start whimpering regardless.

Hongbin had never felt anything quite like that, just those small circular motions introducing him to a whole new world of pleasure. He was sensitive, gasping, whining and the hell creatures were feeding off of it.

Hakyeon almost cooed at the pitiful noises, placing a kiss at the inside part of Hongbin’s thigh, the human pressing his eyes shut, mouth falling open as he got lost in the odd sensation. He started to relax and suddenly two fingers became one, pressing inside and he held his breath.

Sanghyuk was moments away from turning the marble table into a cloud of fine dust from how hard he was gripping it, watching Hongbin’s every expression, his small noises, his back starting to arch slightly from the surface from having just one finger sliding inside on him.

The demon took a deep breath, wondering how the hell he let a single human affect him so much, sliding his hands from the cold marble to Hongbin’s warm skin, making him lazily open his eyes.

Sanghyuk knew Hongbin had to be out of it, because the human reached out his hand, cupped the back of his neck and pulled the demon down to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, wet, Hongbin’s tongue was heavy, his nails digging on Sanghyuk’s skin in an attempt to make him stay.

Hakyeon smiled, pressing another finger at Hongbin’s entrance and pushed it in. The human broke the kiss, moans vibrating at Sanghyuk’s lips before he threw his head back, consumed by pleasure. It felt like heaven, Hakyeon knew exactly how to move to make him want to cry, he didn’t think he had ever felt that good. Then Sanghyuk placed his hand around his cock and he found out he was very wrong.

The demon hovered over Hongbin’s face, but didn’t allow the human to kiss him, letting him whimper pitifully and try to pull him down with his weak hands.

Sanghyuk felt it then, the dark hour approaching.

“It’s time you find out why we’re here, father,” Sanghyuk said calmly, his hands going up and down in a steady rhythm, sliding slick and easy.

“You w-wanted my innocence,” he said between sighs. “An u-untouched man.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “That’s what Hakyeon wants, he’s a seduction spirit, he’ll feed off your sin.”

Hongbin glanced down and he gulped, the creature in question flashing him a mischievous smile from between his legs as he scissored his fingers inside of him.

“But what do I want, Hongbin?” Sanghyuk asked.

 _Sanghyuk, your catch is you can’t possess the human to make him more prone to darkness, as you also cannot perform rituals to distort his reality. If he darkens, he knows exactly he’s going down that path. Are we clear?_ He heard the presenter’s voice in the harvest ceremony in his head. Sanghyuk needed the human to know what he would do, darken the essence to his very being to something not even he would know until the ritual was done and still have Hongbin accept it. He thought the way out would be to simply lie to the human, as that didn’t exactly count as distort his reality, but he wasn’t so sure he would be lying anymore.

“You want me,” Hongbin said with a weak voice, moaning after when Hakyeon moved a little different.

“We have you,” Sanghyuk stated the obvious, shaking his head no. “What I want is to have you forever,” he admitted. There was no denying something about Hongbin made the human matter to him. He wanted him, just as he wanted Hakyeon, forever.

Hongbin tried to clear his throat to sound somewhat understandable, but there was no use. “Tell me- the catch.”

Sanghyuk kissed him and for once Hongbin wasn’t attacked with rough ardent lips, but deep passionate ones. When they parted the human could barely focus. “The price is your nature. I’ll perform the ritual in the shadows chapter of the Darkness Scripture. You’ve read it, father, you know the catch. Your soul.”

The ritual in the shadows chapter scared Hongbin in the same way it fascinated him when he read it the first time. Every being in the universe has both light and darkness inside of them, but often the scale is tipped one way or the other. Hongbin was mostly light, but the potential for darkness was still there, and that’s what Sanghyuk wanted to amplify with the ritual. The demon would reach into his soul, find that little grain of darkness, and feed it dark energy so it could grow. Not even Sanghyuk could know what he would create, he could only know it would be a child of the night, of darkness, like him.

Hongbin didn’t have time to think before Hakyeon brushed something inside of him that felt better than the rest, made his toes curl and he moaned, desperate, wanting. He never thought anything could feel that good- but if it could, he definitely wanted it forever.

“You’ll need my blood,” Hongbin said after he felt he could breathe again, remembering what he had read.

Sanghyuk smiled. “Yes, father, later on, I’ll need your blood.”

Hongbin threw his head back when Hakyeon brushed that spot again, not seeming to care he had agreed to give his soul to a demon, only focusing on the pleasure he was feeling. Sanghyuk exchanged looks with Hakyeon, who seemed as happy as he was, caressing the human’s thigh with his free hand, his other loosening him up.

Hongbin felt a third finger pressing in and he whimpered, the slight burn sensation from the stretch making everything more intense.

“He likes it.” Hongbin heard Hakyeon’s voice through the fog, looking down at the spirit to notice he was not talking to him.

“He likes what?” Sanghyuk asked, focusing the movement of his hand on the head of Hongbin’s cock.

“Pain,” Hakyeon said, sounding amused. Sanghyuk frowned, not believing the statement for a second, as if to prove a point, Hakyeon shoved the fourth finger inside Hongbin without having worked the third one at all.

Hongbin arched his back from the table so high he almost sat down, letting out a gasp, hands going to his own thighs, digging his nails inside his skin to gladly welcome the feeling. Sanghyuk laughed as he heard Hongbin moan, never so happy to having been proven wrong as he watched the blissful expression in the human’s face.

“Well, in that case…” Sanghyuk stopped the movement of his hand, holding Hakyeon’s wrist so he would stop too.

Hongbin’s back fell back to the table with a loud noise as he felt the fingers leaving him, letting out a long exhale as if he was exhausted, but in reality, he was just missing the intrusion, having fingers curling and scissoring inside of him, stretching.

“Why did you stop,” Hongbin complained in the same tone as a spoiled child who just got his request to get a new pony denied, making the hell creatures burst into laughter.

Hakyeon leaned on Hongbin, hovering his lips on top of his and the human went soft like butter on a warm day. “Don’t be a brat, human, if you want something ask nicely.”

“I want you to touch me,” Hongbin murmured with a faint voice, still sounding like a wronged child.

Hakyeon pecked his lips. “That’s too vague, father, I just did. Good boys know how to ask for what they really want, beg if they have to.”

Hongbin looked at his dark eyes, remembering his smile as he moved his fingers inside of him. “I- want you to-”

Hakyeon ran his fingers on the human’s hair, gentle like Sanghyuk was not. “I can feel your desires, Hongbin, all of them, I know you want me. Say it.”

“Hakyeon, please, just take me,” Hongbin said, probably sounding more desperate than he thought he would.

Hakyeon smiled. “You’re the sweetest thing, did you know that?” He placed a gentle kiss on the other’s lips and Hongbin tried to pull him down. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Hongbin practically whined. “Please, please, I want it so much, please, I’ll do anything-”

Hakyeon smiled, _that’s_ what he wanted. “Then get up, baby.”

Hongbin sat down on the table slowly, the blood rushing from his head, hesitantly throwing his legs over the edge of it. Hakyeon watched as the human climbed down from the table, and in an act of total submission, turned around and bent over it so the spirit could just do as he wished with him.

Hongbin rested his forehead on the cold marble surface as Hakyeon’s warm fingers crawled up his spine, caressing his skin gently until the spirit’s fingers found their way on his hips. The fingers then dropped lower and back at his entrance, massaging Hongbin until he whimpered. Hakyeon was just teasing.

“ _Please,_ ” Hongbin begged, the fingers not enough anymore.

Hakyeon smiled and took his fingers away, one hand wrapping around his hard cock as the other held firmly on Hongbin’s hips. The human was breathing heavily, but it came to a stop once he felt something much bigger pressing onto him.

The spirit looked at Sanghyuk, already naked and touching himself as he watched, before he turned back to the human, pushing into him slowly. It was intoxicating to Hakyeon, every time he felt the sin ready to be drunk out of on his lovers, especially when they were as willing as Hongbin, wanting to give everything. The human was very tight around him, letting out mewled moans as he felt the intrusion, welcoming it.

The spirit ran a hand up Hongbin’s back. “So beautiful, Hongbin, so good,” Hakyeon praised, thumb brushing his hip.

It hurt, there was no denying it, but Hongbin liked it. He liked the pain, he liked being stretched, he liked to be bent over, vulnerable, submitting, obeying.

“Now take me deeper,” Hakyeon said.

Hongbin didn’t even think, just leaned back, relaxing so he could take the rest of Hakyeon’s length until he was finally full, the spirit’s front flush to his back, moving slightly from side to side so the human could _feel_ him.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Hakyeon said, hands holding his hips again.

The human whimpered as the spirit began to move, pushing in and out in a slow rhythm, his legs starting to shake from how good it felt. It was amazing to have someone inside of you, the warmth of a body holding yours, Hongbin was ready to go to hell for it. After all the years serving a deity out of obligation, he finally found something truly wanted to worship.

Hakyeon built up the pace, watching Hongbin arch his back further, push back into him, grunting with each thrust. The human couldn’t say anything if he tried, his mind was buzzing, all he could think of never wanting that to end. It was a mix of feelings, sensations, something he’d never experienced before. As Hakyeon fucked him, Hongbin wondered what else he had been missing.

The sin was begging to be drunk out of, Hakyeon felt his own energy shaking with the effort to hold back, but he knew he couldn’t, he had to drink when Sanghyuk started to darken the human or else, technically, he would win. So it was best to get on with that, then.

“Demon,” Hakyeon called, low and in a moan, and Sanghyuk looked at him, eyes red again for a flash of a moment. “Come fuck our human.”

Hongbin whimpered when he heard it, he was ready, so ready to feel Sanghyuk too. Hakyeon pulled out and Hongbin missed it, the touch, the friction. He kept himself in that position, back arched, and spread his legs even wider, waiting for the demon to take him, but he didn’t.

“Sanghyuk, please,” he asked, not wanting to wait any longer, wanting the be filled again.

Hongbin felt a hand on the back of his neck. “Turn around, I want you to look at me as I fuck you, father.”

The human straightened himself up and the hand on the neck guided him to a rough kiss. Hongbin went pliant under Sanghyuk’s touch, wanting the demon to do as he pleased with him, feeling arms snake around his back. Hongbin didn’t know how it happened, but before he knew it, he found himself straddling Sanghyuk, legs on either side of his hips as they had come to sit on the offering table.

He felt Sanghyuk hard under him, rubbing against his bottom and he raised his body eagerly, wanting the demon to push inside already.

“Now, father,” Sanghyuk’s began, voice as smooth as silk. “I told you if you were good, I would let you ride me, didn’t I?”

“Am I not good?” Hongbin asked, breathing heavily, eyes innocent.

Sanghyuk felt like fire was burning inside of him. “Oh, you're very good.” He leaned back on his hands and left Hongbin there, sitting awkwardly, completely on the show. “Now prove you’re my good boy and fuck yourself on my cock, father.”

Hongbin didn’t even hesitate, he just obeyed, not wanting to wait another second, hands going between his legs to look for Sanghyuk’s hard dick, raising himself further so he could place the head at his entrance.

All they could hear was each other’s breathing, but as Hongbin started to take Sanghyuk, the temple began to be filled with the human’s whimpers. Sanghyuk watched his cock disappear into Hongbin, the most beautiful view of him throwing his head back and parting his lips, content about being stretched again.

As soon as Hongbin found himself flush to Sanghyuk’s lap, full, he was already raising himself up again, doing all the work as the others watched. He didn’t care about being silent either, strangely aroused by the noises he was making and the effect they had on the creatures watching him.

The demon watched every curve of Hongbin’s body, every expression, the feeling of being inside him better than he had imagined. His human was perfect, he thought as the first drop of sweat went down Hongbin’s face, as he moaned again, whined again.

In no time, Hongbin was moving frenetically, losing himself in the motion, nails digging on whatever was closest to help it take it all, the attention, the pleasure, the pain.

“I told you, father, you would be riding my cock,” Sanghyuk said, hands crawling up the human’s thighs when he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Sanghyuk fixed Hongbin’s rhythm, hands on his hips to teach him how to make it even better before he moved them to his cock again. Hongbin felt faint, the pleasure building up electrifying his body, making him move fast again. Sanghyuk wasn’t that much controlled either, the fact he could see Hakyeon watching, that he had Hongbin naked on top of him, that they were so close to getting what they wanted just adding to the pleasures of the flesh.

The demon exchanged looks with Hakyeon when he felt the dark hour had come, that would be the best moment to turn Hongbin. They silently agreed on it, it was time.

The spirit kissed Hongbin, eating up his little noises as he replaced Sanghyuk’s hand, pleasuring the human. He needed the connection, Hongbin to direct the sin to him too so he could drink it.

Hongbin gave into Hakyeon’s kiss, still fucking himself in Sanghyuk’s cock as the demon ran his hand through his body, watched him Hakyeon’s hand move on him. It was too much, too good, Sanghyuk was lost in ecstasy.

Hakyeon broke the kiss. “He’s close, dearest,” the spirit murmured on Hongbin’s lips, but clearly not talking to him.

Sanghyuk leaned into Hongbin then, kissing his chest, then his neck. “I need your blood, human.”

Hongbin didn’t even distract from his task, continuing to move and just stretching out his neck out for Sanghyuk, thinking he would bite it. Hakyeon found the strength to chuckle.

“He’s not a vampire, Hongbin,” Hakyeon said, finding it funny. Not that Sanghyuk couldn’t bite Hongbin enough to bleed, or take a chunk out of him, but sharp teeth were more of a vampire thing or a shifter thing, and the demon was neither.

“I- don’t care, do whatever- you want,” Hongbin said, kissing Hakyeon again, greedy for pleasure.

Sanghyuk would laugh about the human’s desperation, but he was getting dangerously greedy as well, getting near to the point he would lose himself too. They were close to the end then.

The demon felt the energy buzzing around him, sinful energy, dark energy, he had a lot to use. Between Hongbin’s muffled moans, the noises Hakyeon’s hand on Hongbin’s cock and the pleasure he was getting from being inside of the human, Sanghyuk focused enough to begin to murmur the words to the ritual.

Hakyeon broke the kiss, watching the moment they had talked about so many times, wanting to savor every second of it. Hongbin heard the demon’s voice getting louder, speaking in a language he did not understand, a devilish grin appearing on Sanghyuk’s lips when he felt the darkness expand inside him.

The magic began to grow, to strengthen with every phrase and when he raised his hand, Hongbin saw that at the tip of one of his fingers was a claw, sharp, black. The human’s heart sped up as Sanghyuk brought it close to his face, but he quickly understood. Blood, the demon needed it.

Hongbin closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure as he willingly stretched out his neck. Sanghyuk looked at Hakyeon, as soon as he had the human’s blood, he would begin to feed that small grain of darkness inside Hongbin, meaning the spirit would have to start drinking as well.

“Hongbin,” Sanghyuk called, sharp claw pressing in the smooth skin right under his jaw. The human fluttered his eyes open. “This will hurt,” he warned.

Hongbin let out a long breath and nodded.

As he consented, Sanghyuk breached the skin with no difficulty, tearing a thin line along his jawline. Hongbin froze for a moment when he felt the pain, but the burning sensation made its way inside and he found the sting to be pleasant, adrenaline rushing through his body intensifying everything else he was feeling.

Sanghyuk didn’t have time to appreciate the whimper of pleasure Hongbin let out, because he was focused on Hakyeon, eyes locked with him. At the same exact moment the demon touched the warm blood dripping down the other’s neck, the spirit kissed Hongbin and caved to his desires, starting to drink from the human’s sin.

At that moment, together, they both won.

Sanghyuk delved into the human’s soul and let his own embrace the little spark of darkness inside all Hongbin’s light, allowing it to become a wildfire, to have its own will, to become its own thing. And it did, it fed, it grew, there was no turning back.

Hakyeon also finally got what he wanted, to feel Hongbin’s sin, to consume it, but that was not all he could feel. As he drank, he felt the darkness growing inside Hongbin, changing the human’s soul as Sanghyuk touched it. It unleashed the dark nature the human had inside of him. The spirit wanted the old Hongbin, the new Hongbin, everything.

Hongbin felt fire running through his veins, much better than the sting he’d felt before, and he opened himself to it, let it take him, fill him, change him. The magic spun and sparked, not overpowering his senses, but elevating them. Hongbin was overwhelmed by it, addicted in a second, letting the creatures take whatever they could get. He was getting what he wanted too.

Hongbin felt lips against his and he kissed them, letting the hands on his thighs helping him to keep moving, brushing the spot inside that blanked his mind. He gasped inside his lover's mouth, starting to feel the climb he had deprived himself of for too long, his hands squeezing whatever they could grasp.

Hakyeon knew he couldn’t use any magic on Hongbin, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use his magic on Sanghyuk. He wrapped his fingers on his lover’s and let the pleasure the demon was feeling flow to him, to fill him too. Together.

Hongbin broke the kiss panting when he felt himself getting to the breaking point, his whole body on fire. He leaned into Hakyeon when he felt he couldn’t move anymore, when the pleasure got so strong he felt paralyzed, when the sounds he made felt foreign even to his own ears.

As soon as Hongbin climaxed so did Sanghyuk, Hakyeon feeling his knees getting weak when he felt the sin coming from both sides, flooding his spirit. He didn’t know whose soul he was touching anymore, whose sin was he drinking from, it was like the three of them were one, bound together by Sanghyuk’s spell and his own.

Sanghyuk held Hongbin down, sheathed inside as he tried to focus through the blissful haze taking his mind to finish his spell. Hongbin mewled, numb, trembling as much as the spirit holding him when the demon murmured the last words of the ritual.

"And when this now perfect soul is to be reunited to the body prepared for it, it shall be set into immortal loveliness and perfection,” Sanghyuk recited between short breaths. Those weren’t words in a language Hongbin would have understood before he entered the temple that night. But he did now.

The fire cursed through him, increased further to the point he thought he would turn to ash, but it didn’t hurt him, it freed him. He leaned back into Hakyeon’s embrace and closed his eyes, letting Sanghyuk’s incantation anchor his soul to darkness as a new world unraveled to his senses.

Sanghyuk smiled, the moment had come, the end. Hongbin’s blood sizzled on his fingers as he took a deep breath and said, “light shall no longer be your master, because you are now no son of the sun, but a creature of the night.”

There was a blast from Hongbin’s very core as soon as Sanghyuk finished the incantation, breaking every window and blowing out every candle in the temple. There was no light shining upon him any more. Hongbin arched his back, feeling the power given to him rush through his veins, awake him, transform him, seal his fate.

When Hongbin came to his senses, he realized there were still hands wrapped around him, holding him. However, the touch came differently than before, he could then feel the energy that lied inside the others, Hakyeon’s sin scentful and inviting, Sanghyuk’s darkness resonating with his own.

Hongbin fluttered his eyes open, a whole new world revealing itself to him as he did so. He straightened himself up, hand gravitating towards the demon’s chest, humming contently when he felt the tingle of darkness under his fingers. His hand then slid up to Sanghyuk’s neck and he looked at the face of his creator for the first time.

“Creature, your eyes are red,” Hongbin said, voice clear and deep.

Sanghyuk laughed, glancing at Hakyeon then back at his creation. “Creature, so are yours.”

\--

It had been 10 years since Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were both awarded the victory title, and to say everything had changed since then would not be an overstatement. It had been the most important closing ceremony the Body and Blood Contest had ever had, because it marked the beginning of the fall of the old regimen and the rise of a new era for the underworld. The contest had not changed since its first edition because tradition was the most important thing to the ancient creatures that created it in the first place, but Hakyeon and Sanghyuk came along and broke all the rules in the book.

The elders twisted their nose and appalled the way the creatures had scoffed in the face of tradition and instead of awarding the lovers, they wanted to punish them. The creatures who inhabited the two realms of hell, however, had adored the rebellious act, the treason it involved, and when the ancient organizers proposed killing Hongbin as punishment for the contestant’s audacity, they rebelled against the higher powers.

The spark was there before, it had always been there, but when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk stood up to their own masters for Hongbin, they created the fire.

Sanghyuk rose as the leader of the revolution, he gave voice to the ones that felt wronged by old rules. As it turns out, many of the Valley of Perdition and Isle of Night weren’t too fond of unchanging traditions as well. The people trusted Sanghyuk and offered part of their own powers to him just as they had their former masters, and just like that, the Bearer of Darkness and the Tempter grew weaker as Sanghyuk stronger.

The reason it took short 10 years for the fight to end was how powerful Sanghyuk became in such little time, the former rulers of hell forced to recognize Sanghyuk’s ever-growing influence over the mass and allowing the demon to build his own realm before he took theirs entirely, creating then the third realm of the underworld.

The people adored Sanghyuk, served him and both creatures he had by his side as his lovers gladly, tradition be damned, that was hell.

“Hey.” Sanghyuk heard the voice behind him call, arms snaking around his waist.

He spun around, met with those beautiful brown eyes he adored so much. “Hey,” he murmured, kissing Hakyeon’s lips.

“What are you doing?” Hakyeon asked, hand dropping lower to squeeze the other’s butt.

Sanghyuk raised a brow. “Right now or in general? Because I _am_ one of the three masters of hell, you know, a very busy demon.”

Hakyeon scoffed at how pretentious the other was. “Your people like Hongbin and I more than they like you, _master_ ,” he said ironically.

Sanghyuk pretended to be shocked at the statement, but he laughed. “I know, that’s why you are stuck with me for all eternity.”

Hakyeon shrugged. “A burden a have to bear for the greater good.”

Sanghyuk chuckled and kissed Hakyeon, he hadn’t seen him since the night before when he went out to find a new victim and he had missed him.

“You taste like a demigod,” Sanghyuk pointed out. “I don’t like it.”

Hakyeon smiled. “Then kiss me until all I can taste is you.”

Sanghyuk didn’t question, he just pushed Hakyeon on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him like they hadn’t seen each other in years. The spirit let the other do as he wished, enjoying being guided by him. When the demon broke the kiss to leave a trail of marks down his neck, they were both already hard and wanting.

“Hyuk, where- is Hongbin?” Hakyeon asked between soft grunts, lacing his fingers on the other’s hair.

“Hunting,” the demon answered without distracting from his task.

“Shouldn’t we summon him?” Hakyeon asked. “In the mood he’s been lately, you know what he’ll do if he gets here and we’ve started without him.”

Sanghyuk raised his eyes, a smile crawling up his lips. “I hope he catches us, then.”

\--

As soon as Hongbin assumed his true form he threw his head back and laughed, the scene in front of him too entertaining. The sobs were good enough as they were, but the begging? That gave him the energy to keep going.

“Please, we’ll give you whatever you want, please!” the woman made her appeal.

The couple had their arms clumsily around each other as they ran, glancing back to see the creature that was chasing them had taken human form. Somehow, that made him even more terrifying, his dark, amused cackling making their bones tremble way more than his animal grunting did.

“You’re already giving me what I want, I want to play! Come here, we have to play together!” Hongbin said after gulping on the blood that had settled on his throat from before he shifted. The woman screamed in terror upon hearing his voice for the first time and Hongbin raised a brow. “Now, now, what’s with that attitude, friend? I’ve been told I’m rather striking in this form, no need for that. Come here, let’s play!”

The man glanced back to see what they were up against. What he saw was Hongbin’s face smudged with their blood, his teeth stained with it as he grinned and the man despaired, trying to run faster, but the injured woman slowed him down.

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin heard the man say to the woman and the next moment, she was being thrown to the floor, abandoned to die in Hongbin’s merciless hands as he ran to the other direction to save himself.

Hongbin’s heart almost sang with excitement. “Betrayal!” he said with a sing-song voice, starting to clap his hands fast, ecstatic like a child on Christmas morning. “This is just delightful!”

The woman was on her hands and knees, sobbing as she lost the last of the hope she had of escaping the monster chasing her. She let herself fall sitting, the damp leaves preventing any further damage to her injured leg where Hongbin had bitten her. Not that it mattered, she knew she would be dead soon.

In her last moment, the woman decided it was no use to fight anymore, looking up at Hongbin as he came calmly towards her to seal her fate. His expression was serene, a small smile on his lips, and she took a deep breath, lowering her head in submission, accepting her death, waiting for it.

Hongbin stopped and sighed, turning his eyes. He hated when they did that, killing someone like that was no fun.

He lowered himself on his knee in front of her and the woman started to shake. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him. “You’ll only be getting away because one of my partners taught me that killing rapists come first and foremost, even before then killing homophobic and xenophobic scum,” he said and her eyes widened.

She nodded vigorously, accepting the titles she knew she deserved. “Thank you, thank you.” She almost sobbed.

“Yes, yes.” He waved his free hand dismissively. “Stop worrying so much about other people’s lives, will you? If you don’t, I’ll have to bring my demon husband with me next time. He’s much more experienced in beheading than I am, can keep the victim feeling everything close to the end.” Hongbin smiled and she gasped in horror.

“I promise, I’ll change, I’ll change,” she said, horrified with the new information. Hongbin didn’t know if it was about the beheading or the perspective of dying in the hands of a polyamorous gay hell shifter creature.

He let her hair go and patted her head. “Good. Off to find my rapist then!” he said cheerfully, getting on his feet. “I would say it was nice to meet you, but it truly wasn’t, you’re a _horrible_ human being,” he said, putting emphasis on the adjective, waving her a small goodbye before he turned away to find the man.

Of course, he wouldn’t let her go, it would be wonderful to come back to finish her off later once she thinks she is safe. Nothing like the taste of treachery, disappointment, and surprise.

Hongbin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, searching in the air of the forest where it reeked the most, there is probably where the man would be.

“There you are, waste of oxygen,” he murmured to himself once he knew which direction to go, shifting to his animalistic form so he could run faster.

He didn’t have to go for too long, the man was already injured and limping, he hadn’t gone too far. When Hongbin was close enough he went back to his human form.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Hongbin sang, licking his lips, the blood still fresh. Made him miss Sanghyuk. Maybe he should forget about the hunt and just go back to him.

He could feel the fear in the air, fragrant, enticing, irresistible. He would finish the man first, then find Sanghyuk for some old classic bloody sex, he decided. Hongbin ran a hand through his hair, letting the scent guide him through the woods.

“Here is the thing,” Hongbin began his monologue, “I believe the human world is in a bad enough of a situation without people like you in it. Stealing? That’s nothing, I love thieves, my best friend was a thief when he was human- but rapists,” he shook his head from side to side, clicking his tongue, “there are types of people not even us like to welcome in hell, they make the stay there less enjoyable, you see.”

The man grunted in pain when he fell to the ground, Hongbin smiled, changing the direction to find him.

“So! As I care for my people, I’m in charge of protecting it. My job is noble, human, I end people like you before you get the chance to walk upon my precious realm.”

“You’re a murderer! How is that better than what I am?” the man screamed, annoyed at how Hongbin wouldn’t just shut up.

Hongbin laughed. “I don’t just kill people, rapist. I eat their souls, erase them from existence for good, send them into the void, emptiness, nothingness.” The shifter found his prey, the human too slow to escape from him like that, injured, crawling. Hongbin kicked the man to the floor and placed his foot on top of his chest, looking down at him.

“You think too highly of yourself,” the man grunted, Hongbin’s foot pressing way too hard. “To say you have a noble job, you’re just monster,” he spat, using his last moments to stand up to the one who would take his life.

Hongbin smiled. “You’re wrong, human,” he lowered his body, “I’m a king,” he murmured, not bothering to change to his animal form before he sucked the rapist’s soul.

\--

Hongbin opened the doors to his palace licking the rest of the blood from his fingers, waving and smiling at the servants who were in the living room, who bowed respectfully as he went by. He could smell Hakyeon and Sanghyuk in the floor above immediately and he rushed up to see them, he had so much to tell.

When he got to the door, hand spread on the wood surface, he heard it, Sanghyuk’s moan, and then he smelled it, the sin going under the door and hitting him in the face. He pushed it open to find his partners completely naked on the bed, Sanghyuk on top of Hakyeon as the spirit glistened with sweat.

Hongbin bit his lip with desire, watching the muscles on Sanghyuk’s back tense as he fucked their beautiful husband, who had his legs in the air and was begging the demon to go faster. Of course, they had both heard and felt Hongbin going into the room, but old habits die hard, the shifter always liked to watch for a while.

Hongbin felt himself getting hard in his pants, his pupils dilating, his heart racing and just like that he was done with watching.

“You couldn’t wait for me,” Hongbin said raising his arms pompously, getting closer to the bed.

Sanghyuk smiled, twisting his neck to look at him, stopping his movement. “He seduced me, I’m only a demon,” the master of hell joked and Hakyeon laughed.

Hongbin’s nature made him physically stronger than both his lovers, so it wasn’t really hard for him to yank Sanghyuk from Hakyeon and throw him on the bed, standing on the side of it as he slid his dirty shirt off.

“You’re right, you’re only a demon,” said Hongbin, shrugging.

“If I’m only a demon, what are you?” Sanghyuk asked casually as Hongbin unbuckled his belt, _I hope he catches us_ , he remembered why he’d said those words just moments before.

The shifter then smiled. “Your master, creature,” he said, pulling the belt from the loops of his jeans. “Now kneel.”

Hakyeon liked when Hongbin got rough, but mainly because it was usually towards Sanghyuk and he always got to watch. The shifter could be giving Sanghyuk a punishment, but always stopped to give him a sweet kiss.

Sanghyuk smiled. “No.”

Hongbin’s jaw dropped theatrically. He glanced at Hakyeon, his look playful for a second as he winked his way before turning back to the blonde, eyes darkening. Sanghyuk’s hands were behind his head like he was sunbathing, hard cock resting on his stomach, face peaceful, mocking.

Hongbin smirked and in a quick movement whipped the belt on the floor so strongly it could have cracked the marble. “Kneel, Han Sanghyuk, or next time I’ll be aiming at something much more alive,” he said, glancing down the demon’s body suggestively.

“Oh, please don’t, baby, I need that,” Hakyeon said jokingly, laying comfortably to watch Hongbin make Sanghyuk his pet.

Sanghyuk snorted, but ended up sitting on the bed, teasingly slow, looking like he was trying to annoy Hongbin, but actually, he was just getting himself to be in a less vulnerable position, he knew his lover didn’t make many empty threats. That’s why he was so fun to be with.

Hongbin, impatient creature that he was, didn’t like to be kept waiting. He grabbed the demon by his hair and pulled him to the floor, making Hakyeon laugh, he liked to see Sanghyuk submitting.

Sanghyuk balanced on his hands so he wouldn’t fall, propping himself up on his knees after. “I could kill you for that, shifter,” he said smiling up at his husband.

Hongbin yanked the blonde’s hair. “It’s master for you, demon,” he whispered, just the way he knew Sanghyuk liked. “Now open up your mouth wide like the good boy you are.” Hongbin almost couldn’t hold his smile back, he always got a kick out of calling Sanghyuk like that, felt very full circle.

Hongbin let go of Sanghyuk’s hair just so he could slide off his pants, revealing that he was also hard. He had been since he smelled their sin from the hallway.

The demon didn’t wait for a command to take Hongbin into his mouth and start moving, not much of his style to follow orders. Hongbin hummed contently, eyes locked on the blonde’s as he took him whole. Hongbin’s fingers were still wrapped on Sanghyuk’s hair, guiding him through the motion, occasionally holding him down as if he was trying to make the demon gag out of spite. Sanghyuk never did, he just swallowed around the length, defiant eyes looking up as if he was telling the shifter to up the challenge.

Hongbin felt his legs trembling as Sanghyuk swallowed around him over and over, the demon gaining control as he lost his. He didn’t want that.

“You need- to learn manners, Hyuk,” Hongbin said between long breaths, hand sliding to the side of the blonde’s face to signal him to stop.

Sanghyuk nibbled on the tip before he pulled away, making Hongbin grunt at the friction. “What do you mean?” He faked innocence.

Hongbin couldn’t find any strength to laugh, mind too fogged, entering dangerous waters, Sanghyuk smiling so wide he was almost glowing. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Sanghyuk got up from his knees, patting them as if he was cleaning dust off, sliding his arms around the other’s neck and kissing him gently after. Human blood, much better than a demigod, he thought.

“Are you feeling okay? Your lips are a little dry, beloved,” Sanghyuk mocked.

Hongbin felt the sentence sober him up, narrowing his eyes to the demon. “I’ll be after I put you back in your place,” he murmured against Sanghyuk’s lips.

That’s when being the strongest came in handy, because Hongbin managed to throw Sanghyuk back on the bed, bending him over.

“Now, demon, I’ll show you where you belong,” Hongbin said, spreading his legs wider, manhandling him to arch his hips higher, firm hand on his back keeping him from getting up. “And that’s moaning around Hakyeon’s cock as I fuck you nice and hard, isn’t it?” he asked, looking over to the spirit, whose smirk made it clear he was delighted by the proposition, kneeling on the bed so his crotch was leveled with Sanghyuk’s face.

Sanghyuk would be more resistant in another scenario, but Hongbin was already spreading him open, fingers teasing his entrance while Hakyeon’s hands were already in his hair, cock pretty and arched close to his face. If that was the way it was going to be, he wanted nothing more than to be put in his place.

“Answer me, demon. Isn’t that your place? Swallowing Hakyeon’s cum as I fill you up too?” Hongbin asked, sliding two fingers in at once, finding his lover was already loose from playing with Hakyeon before.

Sanghyuk gasped at the intrusion regardless, wanting more. “Yes, master,” he answered, knowing that submitting was the only way Hongbin would give him what he wanted.

The shifter smiled. “Good boy.”

Hakyeon brushed Sanghyuk’s hair from his face and the demon looked up at him, face flushed from keeping his head down.

“You’re so pretty from this angle, demonchild,” Hakyeon said, watching Sanghyuk’s expression falter when Hongbin pushed in the third finger, not even trying to make a smart remark in return. “But you’ll get even prettier with your lips stretched around me.”

Hakyeon brushed the tip of his cock on Sanghyuk’s lips, and the demon opened his mouth to taste it. The spirit kept his hands running through the other’s hair as he swirled his tongue around the head, taking the rest in after, making Hakyeon moan. The older was definitely always the louder out of the three.

Hongbin watched, as he always liked to do. He watched his fingers going in and out of Sanghyuk, his eyes going up the curve of his spine, to Hakyeon’s hands threading the demon’s hair, to the way they looked at each other as the younger sucked him off. Hakyeon threw his head back and the view made Hongbin’s mouth dry, his spirit was stunning with his face twisted with pleasure like that, making those lovely noises de adored so much.

The shifter curled his fingers, making Sanghyuk moan around Hakyeon and the spirit trembled on his knees over the sensation.

Hongbin then removed his fingers, fixing Sanghyuk’s position so he could press his cock on his entrance. Sanghyuk relaxed to take him, and Honbin pressed in slowly, knowing that was the way the demon liked it best, making him whimper around Hakyeon again.

Sanghyuk spread his legs wider, wanting Hongbin to go deeper, but he just rocked his hips shallowly, gentle, provocative and the demon felt like crying, he needed more. Hongbin knew there was no way the demon could beg with his mouth full, so he had to satisfy himself with his desperate noises, starting to create a slow, but steady rhythm.

The demon compensated his frustration over Hongbin’s teasing pace by sucking Hakyeon in earnest, taking him deep, letting the spirit thrust into his mouth too.

When Hongbin went a little bit harder Sanghyuk was finally relieved, pushing back into him, silently asking for him to keep going. He did, satisfying both his lover and himself, because the pleasure was starting to build up.

Hakyeon was the one filling the room with low moans, not only because he didn’t bother to keep quiet most of the time, but because he was the closest of the three, he had been from before Hongbin arrived.

Hongbin watched him bite his lips and let out a long hum, breaking eye contact with Sanghyuk as he threw his head back, concentrating on not orgasming the faster. A smug smile spread across the shifter’s face. “Are you close, baby?”

Hakyeon fluttered his eyes open. “I’m fine- don’t- worry.” He struggled.

Hongbin’s smile widened. “It’s okay, Hakyeon, look how pretty Sanghyuk looks with two cocks inside him at the same time, look how obedient he is, just taking it-”

“Shut up!” Hakyeon interrupted, knowing exactly what the other was doing, focusing on holding himself back.

“Why? Doesn’t it feel good to fuck into his mouth?” Sanghyuk kept the rhythm steady, slower, the way he knew Hakyeon couldn’t last and the spirit noticed he was outnumbered, they were both trying to push him off the edge. “Doesn’t it feel nice to have Sanghyuk on his knees eating your cock as I fuck him nice and-”

“I hate you two,” Hakyeon said in a grunt, feeling the last of his self-control fading.

“That’s it, baby, come into his mouth, he’ll swallow every last drop of it,” Hongbin said, staring at Hakyeon, watching his face twist as he inevitably got closer and closer with his words.

Hakyeon fisted his hand in Sanghyuk’s hair and guided him to the perfect pace, the demon following the silent instructions as his lover’s moans showed he was almost there. Sanghyuk hummed around the length and that was enough to break Hakyeon, the spirit coming in his mouth, not able to hold back anymore.

Sanghyuk slowed the pace as he swallowed, sucking lightly as Hakyeon felt the aftershocks, body numbing. The demon only pulled away when Hakyeon started to shake, letting the spirit fall beside him on the bed.

“You’re literally- the worst,” Hakyeon said, breathing heavily, burying his face on the mattress.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk both laughed, the demon licking his shiny lips clean before lowering his head too, focusing only on the sensation of having his creation pushing in and out of him.

“Now you come and kiss me,” Hongbin said, voice faltering, undoubtedly affected by everything around him.

Hakyeon wasn’t one to get tired easily, especially when he could hear Sanghyuk making those pitiful noises, so he stood on his knees again so he could kiss Hongbin. The shifter would be wrong if he thought that was all the older was doing, though, because he had already planned his revenge on the ones who had teamed up on him. That’s why Hongbin swore he could see a small smile on Hakyeon’s face before their lips joined together.

The spirit held the back of Hongbin’s neck as he kissed him, his other hand holding the curve of Sanghyuk’s waist, helping to pull him to slam against the shifter’s hips. Hakyeon did just that for a while, listening to Sanghyuk’s soft grunts and feeling Hongbin’s moans on his mouth until he felt their sin get strong enough, knowing they would do anything not to lose it.

Hakyeon broke the kiss and waited until Hongbin opened his eyes to look at him. Once the shifter had his eyes on him, he lifted one hand from Sanghyuk’s back, smiled and snapped his fingers together, placing right back the next second.

Hongbin wasn’t too confused, Hakyeon would often use magic on them while having sex, but what got to him was that mischievous smile. Something was wrong.

“You know, that was really mean of you, before,” Hakyeon said, pouting, letting the first flow of the magic enter Sanghyuk, who welcomed the warmth that pooled on his stomach.

Hongbin raised a brow. “What are you doing?”

Hakyeon’s smile widened. “Getting some payback.”

The spirit clasped the back of Hongbin’s neck and let the flow go into him too, his eyes changing to red before going back to black. At first, it was just pleasure, Hakyeon playing with it, bringing it up and down, getting Hongbin’s rhythm to falter at times, getting Sanghyuk to let out a forbidden moan at others.

Then Hakyeon changed the magic, letting a stronger spell run into their lovers, getting them closer to that sweet place, Hongbin thrusting into Sanghyuk harder, hands marking the blonde’s hips as he grew weak, arms trembling under his own weight.

The pleasure built and built, a song Hakyeon was used to playing for centuries, and as it was about to reach its peak- he turned it off. The spirit pulled everything from them, his own magic and their pleasure, leaving them with nothing, however they moved, they would get nothing. Payback.

“That was really mean,” Hakyeon repeated. “I wanted to come later with you… So now, if you want to come _at all_ , you beg me and I’ll think about it.”

Hongbin was just perplexed, but Sanghyuk laughed. “I knew it,” the demon said. “He never let things go.”

Hakyeon smiled, brushing his hand on Hongbin’s cheek. “You were so good at begging when you were human, I still remember it.” His finger traced the scar along Hongbin’s jawline, the one Sanghyuk gave him the night he turned. “Give me a taste of that again, _father._ ”

Hongbin laughed. “You’re the worst, I’ll give you hell for this.”

Hakyeon snorted. “My other husband has already given me a third of hell, but thank you for the offer, though.” Hongbin turned his eyes. “That’s not how you beg, baby, let me show you how it’s done.”

The spirit let some magic slide back into Sanghyuk, but only him, making the demon lower his head again, whimpering. Hakyeon’s fingers caressed the demon’s skin gently, teasing the enchantment into him gradually, letting it build up until Sanghyuk was pushing back into Hongbin again, needing him to keep going.

“Do you want more, dearest? Tell me,” Hakyeon said sweetly to the younger while looking into Hongbin’s eyes, knowing the answer Sanghyuk would give him.

“Yes, please, Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk said, moaning pitifully when Hongbin rocked into him again, even if he was getting nothing from it. “Please, please, let me, please.”

Hakyeon smiled at Hongbin. “Did you learn? Your turn, don’t make my dearest wait.”

Hongbin glared at him. “Hakyeon,” he said in a warning tone.

“I won’t allow you or Sanghyuk if you don’t ask.” The demon raised his head at that.

“Hongbin, I’ll divorce you, I fucking swear,” Sanghyuk grunted, feeling wronged.

Hongbin huffed, amused by how easily persuaded Sanghyuk was. He had to admit, however, that he wanted to finish too, watching the demon squirm under him just made it more so.

“Fine, please?” Hongbin said, looking like he was struggling. He hadn’t done that in a long time.

Hakyeon sighed, turning his eyes. He gave back Hongbin’s pleasure in a strong wave, letting the shifter have about 5 seconds of bliss before he took it away again.

“Do better, Hongbin,” Hakyeon said and when Hongbin looked at him again, his eyes were deep red.

Hongbin caved. “Please, Hakyeon, just- please,” he said, breathing heavily.

Hakyeon smiled. “That’s it, my dear.”

The spirit swooshed the magic back in one go, making both his lovers gasp, so overwhelmed they couldn’t move at first. He kept his hands on them, magic flowing to their core, elevating, giving them everything and Hongbin began to move again.

Hakyeon was the one in control, he played with the magic, he made it flow from his body to theirs, he was the one who could end it. The spirit always found it amusing how his lovers liked to think they were in control with their power plays when Hakyeon was actually the one that knew how to get on top _every time_ he wanted to.

The spirit dragged out the moment until Hongbin broke down in whimpers, until Sanghyuk couldn’t hold his own weight anymore, and he let the magic unite the three of them, the spell mixing the three souls into one, Hongbin’s pleasure becoming Hongbin’s, that became Sanghyuk’s in return. Hakyeon lost himself into his magic, overwhelmed by it just as his lovers were, letting it grow until it overflowed.

Sanghyuk felt claws digging on his back, Hakyeon wrapping a hand around his cock and he came first, squeezing the black silk covers on his hands. The demon clenching around him sent Hongbin over the edge too, pleasure exploding like fireworks. Once he took care of both his lovers, Hakyeon knew to let go too, directing the rest of the magic in his direction so he could come a second time, with them, how he wanted from the beginning.

It was a mix of heavy breaths and sweaty bodies as the three collapsed on the bed, exhausted as they usually got after being under Hakyeon’s spells.

Hongbin was the first to come out of the haze, brushing a hand on his hair to get it off his face when he noticed it was wet.

“Beloved, I made you bleed,” Hongbin said worriedly to Sanghyuk, who was laying down on his stomach. He turned his face towards him, fluttering his eyes open.

The demon felt a sting on his back, but he smiled. “It’s not like it was the first time.”

Hongbin huffed, they would often play with blood and pain while having sex, but that time he didn’t talk to him first. “I didn’t mean to this time, I’m sorry. Are you okay? It’s quite deep,” he said, glancing at the gash on Sanghyuk’s back where he had dug his claws, Hakyeon’s spell making him lose sense of his strength.

Sanghyuk laughed, finding the worry endearing, pulling him closer. He was a very powerful being, a master of hell, he could already feel his body healing itself from the inside out. “I’m fine, beloved, don’t worry.”

Hongbin nodded and kissed his temple, sliding his arm around Sanghyuk’s back to find Hakyeon’s was already there. He caressed the spirit’s skin, pulling him closer until the three were pressed together, energies embracing each other.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin called.

“Hum?” He heard the older reply in a low voice.

“What was that you tasted like? It’s good, I’ve never had that before.”

Hakyeon chuckled at the same time Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Demigod, darling.”

Hongbin hummed in understanding. “Who?”

“Wonsik, son of Eris,” Hakyeon said.

Sanghyuk then laughed. “The son of the goddess of strife and discord? Thought you could get something like that around here, why did you go all the way to the Golden Plane?”

Hakyeon shrugged. “He’s an old friend and he wanted some advice about these other demigods he has his eyes on, a sip of his sin was just payment for it, I like the taste of god energy.”

“Ancient spirit… don’t start something between small gods, I don’t want to fight another war,” Sanghyuk murmured, sleepy.

“Oh, please,” Hakyeon laughed, “he just wants to have some fun.”

“Who is he looking for?” Hongbin encouraged him to continue, always interested in his husband’s stories.

“The son of Alectrona and the son of Achelois,” Hakyeon said. “Sweet little things.”

“Enough about gods, he tasted like gold and- bright destruction, I don’t like it, don’t be fucking this Wonsik again,” Sanghyuk whined through his pout.

“He’s my friend, I just kissed him, darling,” Hakyeon said, amused.

“I don’t care!”

Hakyeon chuckled, kissing the demon’s lips and caressing his back, finding the cuts Hongbin had accidentally made were gone. Powerful being Sanghyuk was, maybe it related somehow to the degree of his pettiness. “You taste like jealousy.”

Sanghyuk huffed. “I’m not jealous! Just let the son of Eris do as he pleases with the other two, you have a lot to tend to here.”

Hongbin and Hakyeon exchanged looks, laughing loudly after, making Sanghyuk’s pout grow further.

“You’re tired, Hyuk, go to sleep,” Hakyeon said, running a hand through his hair.

“How can I with all this god taste on my tongue,” Sanghyuk murmured purely out of spite, eyes already closing. Hongbin rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaving small gentle kisses on the demon’s face until he noticed his breathing deepening, asleep.

Hongbin smiled when Sanghyuk snuggled into his arms, looking for Hakyeon’s hand, wrapping their fingers together so he could feel his comforting energy as he also drifted off, together, in calmness, at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, i've been overwhelmed with the amount of love this got, the messages, the comments, the screaming dms..... you're the best, thank you so much for enjoying it as much as i did, for sticking with it <3 take care of yourselves, i'll see you around
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/beanguni) lets be friends 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oh, at the end, was that a cue for a sequel with to body and blood? 🤙🤙🤙

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Devout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442932) by [HRH_CHY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRH_CHY/pseuds/HRH_CHY)




End file.
